Guardian
by CherryFlower05
Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Um…I once did see a story call this but I believe that mine is different. Anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Chapter 1

A Guardian is a person who is born to protect and in the world today, protection is needed. Over the years, demons have returned to the earth and begun their take rule of the humans however a small number of humans who were given gifts at birth joined together today forming a group to fight, capture and seal the demons forever but as they say there no such thing as an easy task.

There were several different gifts and we will start with the most powerful, a demon keeper. Inside a hyper active young boy a demon lives. His name is kyuubi and by a twist of fate, he was sealed into a boy we all know as Naruto Uzumaki.

A demon keeper is very strong. The more rage the keeper feels the more power is released however how the power is used and for what will demined the demon keeper's true strength.

Next to the demon keeper are the Sharingan users. For years the blood red eyes have put a great fear in most of the demons because somehow they can control the demons themselves but with very high risks. They can increase their changes of become blind and losing their ability to see for forever.

The Sharingan users are those who belong to the Uchiha clan as well as some fortunate ones who were trusted enough to have one of the blood red eye.

The most feared users are those of Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hataka.

After them there are the Byakugan users who are very important to the base. Their ability to see within a far range and to have a fair idea how many enemies they are up against have saved the base many members and gives them a much better chance of coming back with a successful mission.

The users are Hinata and Neji Hyuuga.

These are the feared ones but there is someone the demons fear more than the people listed above. That person has full control over them. Her skills and power are the most powerful. The elements at her control, the demons fall at her feet.

She is called a Guardian and the last remaining guardian is Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura you really need to help them," the guardian keeper told her.

"And why," Sakura asked, "It will just messed up my emotions all over again and I will get angry and rage doesn't do me any good,"

"Sakura really this is no time to be complaining," the guardian keeper turned around. Her red locks whipping as she turned.

"Rin really I don't want to help," Sakura said.

"Well sorry Sakura but as the keeper, I order you to go. You have no choice," Rin said, "We need you to seal Shukaku,"

"And do we have a demon keeper?" Sakura asked getting up.

"Hai Gaara of Suna," Rin said. She threw the file at Sakura containing the information on the mission happening at the moment.

"Gaara huh?" Sakura said, "Heard about him, a real silent type,"

"Yea he offered to become a demon keeper," Rin said.

"Willing?" Sakura asked, "So he's like that Uzumaki one huh?"

"You mean Naruto?" Rin asked, "Yeah, so are you going?"

Sakura looked at her guardian keeper. A guardian keeper was to insure that all guardians themselves did their fate and do it right even if it's by force.

Rin was a rare guardian keeper. She was free spirited but saw as the cursed one among her kind. Her powers were different and she lived a life of being beaten and name called but it all made her stronger. Her powers a mainly to heal like most of her kind however somehow she can control things like plants and teleport herself or anyone else to any place in the world.

"So?" Rin asked.

Sakura read through the file looking at the team and their status.

Teammate Members

Leader: Itachi Uchiha

Skill: Sharingan User

Rank: **AMBU**

Age: 23

Second in command: Sasuke Uchiha

Skill: Sharingan User

Rank: **AMBU**

Age: 18

Member: Naruto Uzumaki

Skill: Demon Keeper (Kyuubi)

Rank: **AMBU**

Age: 18

Member: Neji Hyuuga

Skill: Byakugan User

Rank**: AMBU**

Age: 19

Member: Ino Yamanaka

Skill: Medic and Interrogation

Rank: **Chiunin**

Age: 17

"Wow some lame team," Sakura remarked.

"Sakura just go!" Rin said.

"Make me!" Sakura shouted and then covered her mouth when she realized her mistake, "Crap!"

And in a poof Sakura was gone.

"Damn you're good Rin," Rin told herself before disappearing as well.

"Okay so how are suppose to take that thing down?" Ino shouted looking at the one tailed best making destruction to the landscape ahead of them.

"Hn," Sasuke said, "Shut up,"

Ino blushed at the fact that Sasuke had just told her something. She was dancing inside her mind that her Sasuke-kun was talking to her.

"Aren't we supposed to have some kind of sealer?" Naruto asked.

"Hai but she's late," Neji remarked.

"She?" Naruto asked, "It's a girl?"

"What's wrong if the sealer is a girl?!" Ino shouted glaring at Naruto.

"Everyone can you just shut up," the leader ordered.

Then suddenly everyone hears a girl's voice and a loud noise. They look behind and there before them was a girl, around 17 with pink hair and looking like she was very angry.

"Damn that Rin," Sakura cursed. She looked up and saw the group. She knew that this was the sealing group because they matched the pictures in their files.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura ignored him and walked pass the group and towards Shukaku.

"A small little girl they send?" Shukaku asked looking down at Sakura, "You will be killed in a second but don't worry I'll make it quick, no pain,"

"Hey girl! Get out of there before you get killed!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't worry Naruto-san the Sakura will be fine," Rin said appearing at his side, "After all she is a sealer or better yet let me use the proper term, a guardian,"

Shukaku looked at Sakura once more and laughed. Sakura felt her temper rising but she remained calm until he said this.

"So what's pinky going to do to me huh?"

"He's dead," Rin said.

A loud crash was heard as Shukaku was sent falling to the ground.

"Don't call me pinky," Sakura sneered.

Her haired changed from its baby pink to blue as well as her eyes.

The guardians control seven elements. The list is water, fire, wind, earth, lightning, light and darkness. Each element has its own transformation and are just as powerful as the next. How it is used in battle will show how powerful it really it.

A large water bubble appeared around the Shukaku. He was lifted off the ground, his body taking in the water.

"First element water," Sakura said, "Release,"

Sakura then started to make the bubble smaller crushing Shukaku. His large size became small as did the orb.

It became small enough to fit in her hand and Sakura then looked at Rin telling it was time for the final stage. Rin nodded and took Gaara with her to a spot a few distances from Sakura.

Rin allowed an orb to form around her and Gaara and nodded at Sakura when she was ready. She held tight on Gaara's shoulder telling him that the sealing will be painful.

Sakura looked at the new demon keeper and then to the mini-size demon of Shukaku.

"Seven elements aligned," Sakura said. Another orb appeared around the Shukaku, "Release,"

With speed seen only by the eyes of the Sharingan users, Sakura was in front of Gaara sealing the one tail beast. Gaara was held down by Rin as the pain flooded his body.

"Seal," Sakura said.

A light of different colors appeared and Gaara let out a painful scream. His body became limp and he fell. Rin caught him before he made it to the ground and then smiled at Sakura.

"Good work," Rin complimented.

"Thanks," Sakura said.

Rin chanced her position so that her legs were under her and Gaara was on resting on her lap. Her hands glowed green as she tried to ease the pain Gaara was under.

"He's strong," Rin said.

"Yeah I guess, better breathing than most," Sakura noted.

"Hey is Gaara going to be okay?" Naruto asked running up to the two girls.

"Hai, he just needs rest," Rin told him.

"You guys must have been very good to get the Shukaku all the way out here." Sakura remarked, "I heard that it was seen in a village at least a good few miles from here,"

"We have good teammate work," Itachi said coming towards her.

"Ah Itachi Uchiha a Sharingan User," Sakura remarked; "Now that makes sense. The Sharingan has an effect on the demons you were the perfect person to be on this mission,"

"Ah," Itachi replied.

"You," Sakura said, "You're Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Neji Hyuuga?" Sakura asked.

"Hai," Neji replied.

"And Ino Yamanaka?" Sakura finished.

"Yeah who are you?" Ino asked looking at Sakura. She found her plain and strange looking with an oversize forehead and pink hair. Her jade eyes dull and showed no emotions. She was just plain.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said.

A/N: Yes finished. Ha I think I like writing long chapters. This one is about six or five pages. I'll try to keep it up. See you later and review!

CherryFlower05


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Um…I once did see a story call this but I believe that mine is different. Anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Chapter 2

Everyone looked at Sakura as she walked towards Rin once again. They were talking to themselves and arguing about something.

"So how as it been since I have seen you two?" a new voice asked.

A sliver haired man appeared from the shadows. He was wearing full black and had a mask on.

"Kakashi," Rin said.

"Rin, Sakura," Kakashi greeted them.

Sakura and Rin nodded.

Ino came over to her and took up Gaara.

"Well shall we go now?" Sakura asked.

"Hai," Rin said.

Everyone was blinded by a light and suddenly they were back in Tsunade-sama's office in the base.

"Oh hello everyone," Tsunade said, "Back already?"

"How?" Naruto asked looking around, "How did we get back here?"

"Don't worry about that Naruto," Tsunade told him. She knew that trying to get him to understand that they were teleported to her office was beyond his comprehension.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and decided not to question her further unless he had a death wish.

"The mission?" Tsunade asked.

"Successful," Itachi reported, "My report will be done by the end of the day."

"Fine," Tsunade said. She then looked at Sakura and Rin and smiled.

"Welcome the two of you." Tsunade said, "Everyone let me introduce Sakura and Rin."

"So why are they here?" Ino asked.

"They're our new members." Tsunade reported, "Sakura will be the sealer for our missions and is assisted by Rin in holding down and heal the new demon keepers."

Tsunade then looked at her assistant and nodded.

"Call a base meeting." Tsunade ordered.

Within a few minutes every member of the base were gathered in the centre hall. They chatted among themselves until their leader Tsunade came forward.

"Okay so we have two new members to our base." Tsunade said, "They will help us in the sealing of the demons as well as other things. Everyone this is Rin and Sakura."

"Oh what a youthful cherry blossom." a black haired boy remarked. He looked at Sakura with heart in his eyes, "Please be my girlfriend and I will protect you always."

He was about to race up to most likely kiss Sakura's hand when he felt himself being held down by a fuming Kakashi.

"Gai, control your student." Kakashi said. He glared at the boy and then dropped him to the ground.

"Why?" the one called Gai said, "I don't see why Lee cannot go after the youthful and beautiful Sakura-san."

"Hai, I only wish to protect you Sakura-san." Lee said.

"I don't need protection but you do." Sakura said, "I would advise you to run."

"But why my blossom?" Lee asked.

"Because my father is on a mission to kill you," Sakura said, "Most like slowly and painfully."

"And who is your father Sakura-san?" Lee asked.

"He's behind you." Sakura said.

Lee looked back only to see Kakashi behind him.

"But there is only Kakashi-san behind me." Lee remarked and Sakura gave him a look that said 'Are you really that dumb?'

Sakura rolled her eyes at Lee and then walked out of the room without a word. Tsunade looked at the pink haired girl and then dismissed the members mumbling that she needed some sake.

Kakashi was just about ready to kill Lee when Rin held him down.

"Don't." Rin said looking at Kakashi, "We need every member."

Kakashi looked at Rin and gave in but he turned back to Lee and said, "Stay away from my daughter."

Everyone froze on hearing his remark and some girls started to cry. It was now a huge gossip that Kakashi had a daughter.

Everyone whispered among themselves as Rin and Kakashi left the room.

"I don't get it?" Naruto asked.

"Dope," Sasuke said smirking.

"Teme what did you call me!" Naruto shouted.

"Wow Naruto both you and Lee are dense." Ino remarked looking at the two said boys, "Well I'm off, I need my beauty sleep."

//The Next Day//

Sakura was sleeping in her room soundly when.

"Beep, beep, beep! All members report to centre hall! All members to the centre hall in 30 minutes!"

She rolled off her bed and slammed her head against her side table. She took a good look around her room, its pale red color with one bed, dresser and side table. There was door leading to her own bathroom and wedged in the corner of the room was a table with a laptop and CDs stack up next to it. Above the table was a shelve filled with books that she enjoyed reading. She got up from the ground and walked towards her dresser and pulled out a new outfit. She then turned to the bathroom and when to get ready for the horrors that awaited her.

She was now looking at herself in the mirror in bathroom. Her long pink locks tied up, her bangs framing her face. She wore navy blue gloves on either hands and had on a V-cut red top with a fishnet top underneath. She then had on fitted dark green pants and black shoes. (A/N: Think about the one the older Hinata wears. The shoes that it.)

She walked out of her room and noticed that the person living next to her was Sasuke Uchiha. The two of them left their room at the same time and when they faced each other, Sakura just nodded and Sasuke grunted.

They made their way to the hall where they were to meet and saw Tsunade there already as well as half of the base.

"Okay everyone shut up!" Tsunade shouted, "We have a problem."

'What is it baa-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tsunade shouted, "Now someone is after the demons and it's for no good."

"So what's new about that?" Kiba asked.

"The fact that the recent clues reveled that the person is Madara Uchiha," Tsunade remarked.

"Madara Uchiha," Sakura said. She had only heard his name once and it was from kyuubi himself.

Flashback:

Sakura was at the age of 12 and was now for the first time talking to one if the demons and this one was kyuubi.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"That it not important." kyuubi said, "I'm just here to warn to about a man name Madara Uchiha."

"Who?" Sakura asked not knowing how important it was to know who Madara Uchiha was.

End Flashback:

Sakura looked at everyone. They were calm but her father looked at if he was ready to kill; Uchiha that was the name of the man so the Uchiha clan must know him or at least heard of him.

She tried to remain calm as Tsunade explained that they needed to find out all they could about this man she was putting them in teams.

"I will tell you what team you belong to later for now Sakura." Tsunade said, "I have to rank you."

Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Hai,"

They walked to the training room where Ino was waiting inside. Was she to go against Ino? Sakura entered the room and smiled, this was not going to take long. Within five minutes Sakura was rank AMBU and now it was time for her to join a team. Tsunade walked back to the hall where everyone was once again and started to call out a list.

"Team seven: Leader: Kakashi Hataka. Members: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Team eight: Leader Kurenai. Members: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzaka."

"Team ten: Leader: Asuma Sarutobi Members: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Aymiche."

Ino started to glare down Sakura. She was furious that she wasn't on the same team as her Sasuke-kun.

"This is not fair." Ino remarked, "Forehead girl gets to be with my Sasuke-kun."

"Since when was Sasuke yours?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino slammed her fists against the wall and said, "From the moment he was born."

"Okay now we want full teamwork in each team." Tsunade said, "So take today to learn to work together and not kill each other. Tomorrow we will talk more about the new missions."

The group now known as Team Seven made their way to the rooftop. Sakura seated herself on the ground as her teammates followed.

"Okay," Kakashi said, "We have to learn to get along so let's get to know each other better."

"Like hell I want to know about this bastard." Naruto remarked, "But I will like to get to know you Sakura-chan."

Sakura didn't even look at Naruto; in fact she was busy reading her life away instead of listening to him.

"Ah Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, "Did you hear me?"

"Naruto leave my daughter alone." Kakashi said.

"What daughter? Where?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Dope he means Sakura." Sasuke explained, "You are such a loser."

"What did you say teme!" Naruto said.

Sakura slammed her book shut and glared.

"Okay that's enough." she said, "You are being childish."

"Hey but Sakura-chan the teme is more childish than me right?" Naruto asked.

"Okay here's what we're going to do." Sakura said, "So you all like training?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

"Hai," Kakashi remarked.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Good then to the training room." Sakura said, "We are going to play a little game with some water orbs and a few questions."

Sakura formed her orbs and sent them around the room. Sasuke looked at each orb and then aimed, but he missed. The orbs moved out of the way in time each time, he need more than just his normal eyes.

"Sharingan," he said.

His eyes turned ruby red. He aimed the gun and bam, the orb was down.

Sakura looked at him, "Nothing less from a sharingan user." she remarked.

The orbs disappeared and Sakura turned to her father.

"Playing a game again?" she asked.

"No of cause not Sakura." Kakashi remarked.

"What was the question?" Sakura asked.

"Here teme what does it say?" Naruto remarked.

Sasuke threw the paper at his best friend and Naruto hurriedly read it out.

"Name your pastime?" Naruto asked.

"Reading," Kakashi said as he pulled out his favorite book.

"We expected that much from you Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, "But I'm not much of a reader, I'm more of an eater and I LOVE to EAT RAMEN!"

"Like we didn't know that already," Sasuke said.

"Yeah teme and what's yours?!" Naruto shouted, "I bet its something lame!"

"I train." Sasuke said.

"Ha, I knew it was something lame like that!" Naruto shouted.

"There is nothing with training." Sakura said, "It keeps your power in control and control is something we need."

"Team seven report to the office now!" Tsunade shouted from the speakers.

"We should go." Sakura said.

"Hai," Kakashi replied.

As the walked, Sakura felt the glares she was getting from a certain blonde. She stopped walking, and turned around to face Ino.

"Is there a reason you are glaring at me?" she asked.

"You, you think because you are on my Sasuke-kun's team that you can have me think AGAIN!" Ino shouted.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sakura said, "I don't understand."

"Are you stupid or something?!" Ino shouted. She pushed Sakura but it made no effect on her.

"I still don't understand what you are talking about?" Sakura said.

"Sakura lets go." Kakashi said. He pulled her shoulder and took her away from Ino.

Kakashi pulled her way and then turned back to Ino, "Don't insult my daughter please Ino-san,"

Sakura looked at Ino and wondered why she was acting this way.

A/N: Well for now that's the ending. REVIEW for me please!

CherryFlower05


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Um…I once did see a story call this but I believe that mine is different. Anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Chapter 3

Team seven appeared in Tsunade's office and saw her surrounded by sake bottles.

"Good you're here," Tsunade said looking up, "Now you're mission involves the eight tail or Hachibi,"

"So we have to seal it and do we have a demon keeper?" Sakura asked.

"None as of yet but understand that once the demon is trapped in one of the elements, there is no need for a demon keeper," Tsunade said.

"That is right but it also means that the demon can be easily taken from us," Sakura explained, "A placed into any body. It wouldn't be a full seal unless I do it however the demon's power will be inside the body where it was seal,"

"Well we're taking that risk aren't we?" Tsunade asked, "Your mother will be joining you as well to insure to don't lose control,"

"Hai," Sakura said.

Rin came out with a smile on her face.

"Wait Rin is your mom???" Naruto shouted.

"Hai Naruto," Rin replied.

"Wait does that mean that you and Kakashi are__" Naruto looked at Rin and Kakashi as he spoke.

"NO!" Rin shouted.

"We're not together!" Kakashi added.

"Huh why not?" Naruto asked, "If Sakura-chan is your daughter shouldn't you be together??"

"No that doesn't mean we have to be together," Rin said, "Sakura was a surprise by herself but I never regretted having her. What I do regret is meeting him!" She pointed a finger at Kakashi and Tsuande looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Okay," Tsuande said, "Have your lover's argument later!"

"We're not lovers!" Rin shouted, "We're friends if you can call it that,"

"Well whatever," Tsunade said, "Just go and do your mission,"

She handed them a file to read before they left, "And good luck,"

Everyone left to go back to their rooms to get what they needed. Sakura changed her clothes and placed on her black skirt that was slit on either side and underneath it was a dark green tights going down to her knees. She also put on her black boots that she loved so much and had on a navy blue top sleeveless with her black gloves.

She picked up her copy of the file and sat down and read it.

Mission: Capture of Hachibi

Members: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hataka

Rank: All AMBU

Assistant help: Rin Haruno

Rank: Guardian Keeper

Leader: Kakashi Hataka

Report: Hachibi was last seen in the village hidden in the clouds. It attacked the good people of this village however luckily no one was badly hurt. Just take note of one thing, the villagers said that a man showed up and he wasn't alone, he had someone with him with a strange gift. The man is known for having this large sword with him so be careful.

"Interesting," Sakura said as she closed the file.

She walked out of her room to meet up with the rest of the team. She sees Rin glaring at Kakashi and Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Hi," Sakura replied.

"Oh Rin-chan can't you tell us about how you and the pervert met??" Naruto asked.

"Oh still reading those perverted books huh??" Rin asked Kakashi.

"Hey it's not my fault they're so interesting," Kakashi said.

Rin knocked Kakashi on his head and glared.

Naruto burst out laughing and then noticed that Sakura wasn't joining in. She just stood there without a smile; even Sasuke the human ice block had a smirk on his face.

"Hey Sakura-chan laugh or even smile at least," Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Rin stopped fighting with Kakashi and smiled softly at Sakura. She walked over to her and touched her shoulders.

"Perhaps we should tell how Kakashi and I met and at the same time, explain a guardian to you," Rin said, "Let's get moving we can talk along the way,"

A body of light surrounded the group and they were gone.

"Welcome the village hidden in the clouds," Rin said as the light cleared up, "Well it's late so we better find a place to stay and talk as well,"

"What about that inn over there," Naruto pointed out.

Everyone looked at the direction that Naruto pointed in and Rin smiled.

"Looks like you're good for something after all dope," Sasuke said.

"Hey I'm always good for something!" Naruto said.

"Like what dope?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I'm smart and good looking__" Naruto said.

"And an idiot," Sasuke added.

"And an idiot," Naruto finished, "Hey!"

"See you are an idiot," Sasuke said.

"Come on you two you are embarrassing me," Kakashi said seeing Rin laughing at the two boys.

"Let's just go and get a room," Sakura said.

"Hai Sakura is right," Rin said, "Let's go,"

The group made their way to the inn and was greeted by the owner.

"Hello travelers," the old woman said, "A room for the night?"

"Hai five people please," Rin said.

"Of cause," the woman replied.

After everyone got their rooms, Sakura with Rin and Kakashi with Sasuke and Naruto, they headed down to get something to eat.

Sakura noticed that many boys were looking at her and Kakashi had walked to her side blocking their view. She had understood the fact that Kakashi was his birth father and he would protect her from anything he saw as a threat to her. But she couldn't understand why, why he did it or even Rin for that matter. To Sakura, they were just the people who brought her into his world and nothing more.

They seated and ate and when Rin placed down her cup, she said.

"Kakashi and I met because of kyuubi," Rin said.

Flashback:

Rin walked over to the group who she was suppose to meet. She should be very happy at the moment however, she is more scared than anything else.

"Ah Rin you have made it," the eldest of the group said.

"Sarutobi-sama," Rin said.

At the time, Rin was only 18 and was going on her first mission as a guardian keeper. Her eyes widen when she saw the guardian of that time, Kushina.

"Hello you must gifted guardian keeper Rin," Kushina said.

"I'm the cursed one, not the gifted," Rin told her, "Kushina-sama,"

"You are gifted and you'll see that during this mission," Kushina said.

"Ah Kakashi, Minato you have made it," Sarutobi said.

"Hn," Kakashi greeted.

"What an ice block," Rin thought.

"Minato, it's wonderful to see you again," Kushina said.

And Minato just smiled.

End Flashback:

"And that's how I met Kakashi," Rin said.

"Like that's the whole story, keep going on," Naruto said, "How did Sakura come around to being born and who's Kushina, I only know about Minato and the old man,"

"Kushina was the guardian at the time," Rin said, "Wouldn't you listening??"

"Yeah but__" Naruto said.

"Fine I'll continue but just one question," Rin said.

"Yeah what?" Naruto asked.

"Have anyone ever told you about your birth parents?" she asked.

"No not yet," Naruto said.

"I see," Rin said.

Flashback:

It was three months since they began their mission on finding kyuubi. Rin and Kakashi spent most of their times arguing while they failed to noticed how close they were.

"It's your fault we haven't found kyuubi yet you know," Rin told Kakashi.

"My fault," Kakashi said, "You must be joking,"

"It is your fault and that stupid eye___" Rin said but she was cut off when Kakashi wrapped his fingers around her throat.

"Bastard, what the hell!" Rin chocked out.

Kakashi came to his senses and let her go, she fell to the ground with a loud noise and she then glared at Kakashi.

"What the hell was that for?!" Rin shouted.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said.

And it was then, only then Rin saw the hidden pain in Kakashi's eyes.

"What can of past did you live??" Rin asked.

Rin and Kakashi stopping their fighting for a while and got to know each other better. Rin learned about his background that the Sharingan he had was his best friend's own, an Uchiha name Obito.

"So Obito told the elders to give you his eye?" Rin asked.

"Hai, both of us got badly injured on our first big mission and well, it was either that or I'll go blind," Kakashi said.

"Obito he was dying because of that mission right?" Rin asked.

"Hai, he was badly hurt but he didn't think that the two of us should have to suffer," Kakashi said, "So I became the first Sharingan user outside of the Uchiha clan,"

"And the promise you made to Obito," Rin said, "About never giving up and protecting those that are important to you, do you do it?"

"I protect you don't I?" Kakashi said and Rin blushed.

End Flashback:

"And we unfortunately fell in love," Rin said.

"Hn," Kakashi said.

"Same human ice block I see," Rin said.

Flashback continuing:

"What do you mean that you're pregnant??!!!" Rin shouted at Kushina.

"Well I just am," Kushina said.

"How long are you?" Rin asked.

"Five months," Kushina said, "Isn't it wonderful!"

"No this is bad," Rin said, "You can't be a mother as of yet, you're the guardian and the only one who is powerful enough to seal kyuubi,"

It was the truth, only Kushina had the power to deal kyuubi let alone go into battle with it. This was the reason she was chosen to be the guardian on this mission. She who had the most element gates open, water, fire, lightning and earth. All under her command was now going to be a mother before the nine tail was seal.

"A guardian is born to protect and I have to protect my child and my family," Kushina said.

"You have to choose Kushina-sama, the child or millions of lives," Rin said.

"My child," Kushina said.

Four months later, Kushina gave birth to her baby boy and three days after they finally found kyuubi.

"Minato don't," Kushina begged. Her eyes showed the love she had for him begging him to stay with her and not go after kyuubi.

"No, Kakashi and Rin are out there alone and I have to help them," Minato said, "It's my job and also it will be my way of protecting my family as well as the millions of people of this world,"

It was at that moment, Kushina understood what her fate was. The small babe in her hand, she had to protect but also she had to protect the world and she had to do it by sealing kyuubi.

She raced after her lover and found him almost completely lifeless because of his battle with kyuubi. However, kyuubi was very weak and because of Minato's gift, he was able to make the great nine tail fall. Kushina still under the effects of giving birth made a decision.

"Rin," she called.

"Hai," Rin said as she ran over to Kushina, "Take my boy and protect him, the two of you,"

"Hai we will," Rin said.

Kushina stood by her lover's fallen body and said, "Seven elements aligned, released,"

The sudden power release caught kyuubi's attention and he turned to see Kushina.

"To protect those that are import to me," she said, "To protect me people and my child, my baby boy Naruto,"

With that said, she moved and sealed kyuubi. At bright line blinded everyone there and Rin saw Kushina coming with a captured kyuubi.

"You did it!" Rin shouted.

"Bring my child here," Kushina said.

Rin did what she was told and brought the sleeping child it his mother.

"From this day, you Naruto Uzumaki will be a demon keeper, do your job well," Kushina sealed kyuubi inside of her son and fell.

"Remember his name, it's the name of a hero," Kushina said.

A colorful light blinded Rin and when she could see again, Kushina and Minato were gone, their bodies no where to be seen. The baby on the ground was crying and Rin picked him up and said.

"A hero, you Naruto Uzumaki,"

End Flashback:

"A few months later I found out that I was going to be a mother myself," Rin said, "And that child turned out to be a guardian,"

"So my parents died," Naruto asked.

"No and yes," Rin said, "They just when to a world we don't know about yet,"

"So how come you and Kakashi aren't together anymore?" Naruto asked.

"We're just to different and we saw that to late," Rin said, "We are both Sakura's parents and thou we may not love each other as we should, we still both care about Sakura,"

"I still don't see why you can't be together," Sasuke said.

"Eh the teme is talking," Naruto said.

"I think so to," Sakura said, "Being different is what makes us special,"

"Well I suppose we can go back and be friends again," Rin said.

"Hai," Kakashi said.

"And take off that mask, you look stupid," Rin said.

"My mask does not look stupid!" Kakashi said.

Sakura looked at her parents and then broke out laughing.

"Sakura?" both Rin and Kakashi said at the same time.

"You two act like an old married couple," Sakura said.

"It's so rare to see Sakura smile or laugh," Rin thought, "Because of her powers as a guardian."

A guardian is someone who is born to protect however what and who they protect is chosen by them. Sakura has yet to find the person she wants to protect and because of that, her emotions are hardly shown. The only element that is under her feet and completely under her control is the water element, however she will need more than that to seal the eight tail. Sakura needs to find that person she wants to protect and focus her power and will on protecting them like Kushina did.

Rin looked at the three children talking. Naruto trying to make Sakura laugh and Sasuke telling him that he's a loser and other such names but even so….

"Even so…..I see heroes," Rin said.

A/N: This chapter will be very important for later plus it tells us what happened between Kakashi and Rin and how Sakura was born. It also tells us how kyuubi was sealed by Kushina and Naruto finds out that Minato and Kushina is his birth parents, later on we'll have some action in the next chapter. See you later. And review!

CherryFlower05


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Um…I once did see a story call this but I believe that mine is different. Anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW! Oh and thanks for all the alerts and favorites.

Key: (Just for this chapter maybe)

_Unknown person talking to Sakura_

A/N: **ONLY SAKURA IS HEARING THIS VOICE OKAY. IT'S A TYPE OF INNER IN A WAY BUT WELL YOU'LL SEE!**

Chapter 4

_Wake up my child._

"Who's there," Sakura asked.

_You have to choose now who you want to protect in order in bring the fire to your feet._

"What?" Sakura asked.

_Take my word and do as I ask please._

"I, I don't know who you are," Sakura finished.

She woke up to find herself in her room, her mother sleeping the day away next to her in her own bed. She hears her own heart beat and feels as if she was short of breathe. She feels a hot sickening pain running through her body and before her eyes, she sees Kyuubi before her. She was having a vision. She screams as she passes kyuubi who mouths the name Madara Uchiha to her. She finds herself in a cold place, and sees eight tails lacking around in the air.

"Hachibi," she says before the pain runs through her again and she hears Rin ordering Kakashi to hold her down. She feels the panic around her than Sakura feels her body becoming heavy and darkness surrounded her.

"Good, she's sleeping again," Rin breathed out.

She touched Sakura face and feels the ice cold skin. She pulls her hand away quickly in surprise.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure," Rin replied.

There was a secret among the guardians when they were first born. They each had their own way of looking out for danger and trouble times ahead. They could also find that danger however if there was one or more of that danger in her range of another well the guardian suffers an unexplainable pain.

Sakura woke up and looked around the room and sees her mother and father. Rin was the first to jump up and be at her side; in a blink Kakashi joined her.

"Sakura what happened?" Rin asked.

"I saw Hachibi," Sakura breathed out, "And kyuubi,"

Rin looked at Sakura and then Kakashi. She pushes Sakura down to the bed again and says, "Sleep,"

She then guide Kakashi out of the room and when down where Naruto and Sasuke were having breakfast.

"What happened to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Rin sits down and shook her head. She couldn't understand what Sakura had just told her. She closes her eyes and then said, "She saw Hachibi and kyuubi,"

"What, how?" Kakashi asked.

"It's really not surprise that she can hear and see Kyuubi but Hachibi never," Rin said.

Rin only knew so much. Like it was normal for guardians to be able to talk to the beast they seal always or where sealed by other guardians however Sakura saw a beast that was not seal or even had any contact with humans so how could Sakura see him.

Rin looked up when she heard Sakura talking to one of the villagers.

"You don't want to go there," the man warned, "A pretty girl like you could get hurt,"

"I'll be fine but you're sure about that place correct," Sakura asked.

"Hai, that's the demon river where the worse of the worse can be found," the man told her.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

Sakura walked over to the ground, her long pink hair reaching to her to the base of her back.

"What were you doing?" Rin asked.

Sakura looked at her and said, "Nothing, just finding out where Hachibi was,"

"Sakura I'm going to say this once you couldn't__" Rin said.

"I did," Sakura said. The glass water next to her suddenly shattered.

"Not again," Sakura said softly and then got and left.

"Sakura get back here!" Rin shouted.

"The water is hot," Sasuke said.

"Like as if someone left it to heat up for to long," Kakashi said.

Rin got up to chase after her daughter when Kakashi stopped her, "It's my turn now to deal with her," he told her. Rin sat back down in shock and watched as Kakashi went after Sakura.

Kakashi found Sakura under a cherry blossom tree. She looked calm as if she was trying very hard to control something inside of her.

"Sakura," he called.

"Kakashi," Sakura said. She never called any of her parents as mother or father, she had at one moment but Rin never heard it because after that bad things happened.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm angry I think," Sakura said.

Kakashi laughed and ruffled her hair. "Tell me more about a guardian, the glass shattering like that had something to do with it right,"

Sakura looked at him and then said, "It's hard to be a guardian. Everything I do I have to be careful. When I was younger I always smiled but only when Rin wasn't watching but when I did that something bad always happened."

"I'm sure that wasn't the case all the time," Kakashi said.

"Yeah it wasn't," Sakura said.

She looked up at the tree and then closed her eyes, "A guardian is born to protect that was everyone says but who we protect and how we do it proves our strength. I don't know who I want to protect, I never loved that Kushina and I'm not a mother so I'm__"

"You think you have to be in love like Kushina in order to protect?" Kakashi asked.

"No it's just," Sakura said, "When your guardian you can't let the way you feel control you. If you do that you can lose control. When the guardians came into existence, they only had to control one or two elements in order to protect those people however, since these other demons showed up, we need to be more powerful so that's why someone like Kushina was told to go and help in the capturing of kyuubi."

"However Kushina acted like us so much," Kakashi said.

"Kushina had full control over the gates she had opened," Sakura said, "Because of that she was free to feel,"

Sakura looked at Kakashi and then continued.

She explained that there were five gates of elements however because of the nine demons coming to their world, they needed more power and two more elements were added. When a guardian is born a certain amount of gates was opened for her or him. They had to control these elements before they could live their life freely feeling anything. Sakura was born with all seven gates open which meant she had to gain control over all of them. She far she had only had under her control the water element.

Sakura also told Kakashi that sometimes when she felt a certain way; it was attached with a certain element. Calm was the emotion that was attached to water, rage or anger was attached to fire which explained what happened to the glass. Because Sakura had become angry with Rin because she didn't believe her, her fire element boiled the water without her knowing until it shattered.

"So you always have to careful now what you do and feel," Kakashi said.

"Yea see it's hard to be a guardian," Sakura told him.

_I'm waiting on you my child._

"What not again," Sakura said aloud.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked. Sakura saw concern in his eyes and then said that it was nothing.

"Why don't we go and see if you're right?" Kakashi asked.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You know about seeing Hachibi," Kakashi said.

"You mean believe me," Sakura asked.

"Hai," Kakashi said. She looked at him and then said, "Okay,"

"I'll leave a message to Rin okay," Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded as the walked back to the inn. Rin and the others were still eating if you called counting the minutes that when by while you nervously ate eating.

Kakashi left the message and then walked over to where Sakura was waiting.

"All set?" he asked.

"Hai," Sakura said.

After fifteen minutes after they left, Rin and the others when to look for them.

"Where did that man take Sakura?" Rin asked.

"Hey Rin I'm sure that Kakashi is taking good care of Sakura-chan," Naruto said. He was really scared of the dark aura that was coming out if Rin.

"I don't care." Rin said.

"Let's just head back to the room," Sasuke said, "You'll just have to trust him,"

Rin looked at him and then smiled, "Right,"

//With Kakashi and Sakura//

The thick fog covered the sky as Sakura looked around.

_Come for me safe me_

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

_You'll find me after you have sealed him._

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It's here as you said," Kakashi told her.

"Hai," Sakura said. The eight tentacles where faintly seen in the air.

A huge sword was sent flying through the air, "Get down!" Kakashi shouted as he pushed Sakura to the ground.

"You, you are the great Kakashi Hataka," a male voice said.

"I'll deal with the girl," another voice said.

"You better kill her Haku," the man said.

"I will Zabuza." Haku replied.

The fog cleared for a moment and Kakashi said, "Zabuza- the demon of the hidden mist,"

"Glad you heard of me," Zabuza said.

"Kakashi," Sakura said, "Behind him, the eighth tail waits,"

"I know so we have to make this quick," Kakashi said, "Be careful,"

"I will," Sakura said.

Kakashi lifted off the eye patch that covered his Sharingan and Sakura spoke, "First element water release,"

She closed her eyes as her pink locks turned blue and when she reopened her eyes they were as well.

"It's time," Sakura said.

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAT'S NOT GOOD! Anyway I wonder what Sakura is going to do and what will happen when Rin finally gets the message. Kakashi might get it good from her. REVIEW!

Happy Birthday to Sasuke-kun! =D

CherryFlower05


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Um…I once did see a story call this but I believe that mine is different. Anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW! Oh and thanks for all the alerts and favorites.

Key: (Just for this chapter maybe)

_Unknown person talking to Sakura_

A/N: **ONLY SAKURA IS HEARING THIS VOICE OKAY. IT'S A TYPE OF INNER IN A WAY BUT WELL YOU'LL SEE!**

Chapter 5

Zabuza lifted his large sword and Sakura watched shockingly as a ball of water formed by it. He swung his blade and sent the large water ball towards them. Sakura acted quickly and stood her ground. She was glad to have the emotion calm under her control; it helped her in times like these.

The water froze and then shattered. Zabuza watched in interest and then said, "A guardian huh?"

Sakura said nothing but jumped back to Kakashi side. They needed a plan and after seeing what Zabuza did Sakura wasn't sure how to go about this fight. Haku moved next, water needles flew at Sakura however she created a shield around her and her father, this way they can plan.

"How?" she asked once the shield was complete.

"A Guardian keeper gift," Kakashi said, "If you please a guardian keeper, they will give you the gift of one of the elements. Each human has the ability to be gifted for one and only one."

"So he was gifted," Sakura asked,

Sakura looked up and saw that her shield was shattering.

"Get ready," Kakashi warned her and she nodded.

//With Rin, Naruto and Sasuke//

Rin entered her room and saw a thin paper on her bed. She knew the handwriting too well and raced to pick it up. After reading its contents, she threw it aside and then ran out of her room. She banged against the boy's door until it flew open.

"Get ready to leave for Demon River!" Rin shouted.

They both looked at her but said nothing. They did as they were told and got ready. Once that was done, they headed out.

Kakashi was going to get it once Rin got her hands on him and his neck.

//With Sakura and Kakashi//

Sakura did three back flips and then jumped once to avoid all the needles that Haku was throwing. They were surrounded by trees now and Sakura looked up to where Haku was in the trees.

"Why do you do this?" Haku asked, "Hold back?"

Sakura made no answer but she did look at Haku. His feminine features of pale but beautiful skin and no mark at all ruined his beauty. His big brown eyes looked back at her, and there she saw it, his true feelings.

"You don't want this," she said looking at him, "You don't like to kill,"

"What I like and don't doesn't matter," Haku said, "I will always kill for Zabuza,"

"You don't have to," Sakura added. She was going to remain calm and get through this. Water was never meant to be a killing element something more like fire was much more suitable.

_Fire, that's what you need._

There was that voice again. Sakura let her thoughts take over her mind for a while and only came back to the world when he heard Zabuza say, "This is the end for you Kakashi Hataka!"

She felt a hot pain run through her and a relief when someone stopped the large blade from killing her father.

"And as usual you get yourself in another mess," Rin said. The small kunai she held in her hands were being pushed back from the sword. She growled and then gave her own push and causing Zabuza to stumble back in surprise.

She heard other footsteps and she saw then out of the corner of her eye, Sasuke and Naruto. They were running towards her to help her, to protect her.

"Gomen but I must stop them," she heard Haku say. He jumped off the branch and Sakura felt the fury that was running through her that morning return. She grabbed Haku as he flew over her and threw him across the field slamming into a tree.

"You're no longer holding back," Haku said, "Are they important to you? Are they your precious people?"

Sakura didn't understand what he was talking about. She had just met Sasuke and Naruto but still she had a heart and she wouldn't let Haku hurt them to get to her. She would never allow that.

"Perhaps attacking them," Haku said getting up, "Will bring out your true nature,"

Sakura glared long and hard at Haku for that remark. She moved quickly to end everything however; something kept her from giving her all. The voice that called out to her distracted her Haku noticed.

When he took his chance he thought he would win but Sakura still had her eyes opened and she wasn't going to allow him to hurt her new teammates.

"NO!" she shouted forming a new shield once again. The large frozen water created by Haku was sharp and ready to kill. He pushed against her shields and once again, it failed to hold down its grounds. Naruto and Sasuke were about to help Sakura when a large mist appeared around her. They saw that even Haku was shock to. They watched and there they saw Sakura frozen in the ice. Her pink locks were back to normal now and her eyes were closed. Her face still had a calm expression on it.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. He was ready to race over and see if it was true that she was frozen in the cold, cold ice.

"Don't dope," Sasuke told him. He placed his hands on his best friend's shoulder and held him in his place.

Naruto growled as Haku approached them. How dare he after what he did to Sakura! His face showed no regret and all signs of confusion and shock were gone.

He just continued to walk towards them and knowing that he had to kill them off and quickly. They were just in Zabuza's way and he needed to remove them. Glass mirrors surrounded the two boys. They appeared out of thin air and a thick fog came along with it.

Rin looked to where the boys were and had clearly heard Naruto's outburst. Both Kakashi and herself were worried about their daughter and they had to see what was wrong with her. It was their job as her parents. They had to get rid of Zabuza first and then deal with his little student who was quiet blessed in the element of water.

"Looks like Haku had already started his killing," Zabuza said.

Rin snorted at him and got up. In her hands a blue energy formed itself and she threw it at Zabuza. He used his sword to block the attack but it just made him get push back.

"Remember Zabuza," Rin said, "I'm a guardian keeper as well and your gift can be easily defeated by me. Don't test me,"

Zabuza laugh at her threat and just looked at her and mockingly replied, "I'm so scared,"

Rin smiled lightly and then added, "You should be,"

"You're going to die now," Haku told the boys. He melted into one of the mirrors and suddenly needles flew like crazy.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke said as he tried to find Haku while avoid as many of the needles as possible. Naruto wasn't doing as well as he was but Sasuke knew it would take more than needles to stop Naruto. They needed to get out of here and free Sakura.

"Teme we have to find this guy and kill him," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

The needles were thrown again, will they ever going to get out of this mess.

Sakura felt the darkness surround her. She was alone again. A light suddenly appear and the haunting voice returned.

_Wake up!_

It seemed like an order or was it a plead?

"Why?" she asked.

_Just wake up! Your time isn't yet! Wake up!_

Her eyes flew open and she realized that she was in her mind. A large screen was in front of her. At first it was blank but then it lit up showing things Sakura never wanted to see.

Kakashi and Rin were on their knees. Breathing heavily as if on their death beds. A hot pain ran through her that she couldn't understand. What was it?

The screen changed pictures and showed her Naruto and Sasuke. They were trapped she saw that, by Haku as well. Her fist tightened, she thought she had made it clear about not hurting her teammates. She watched as another flow of needles flew hitting them. They were hurt but they kept trying to break free.

"Come on teme we have to save Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"I know that dope!" Sasuke shouted back.

Their words shocked her. They were fighting to get to her, to free her. She felt something inside of her build up and she was unsure of what it was.

_Love that is what is feels like to be loved and cared for._

"I don't understand," Sakura said.

_I can't stay here any longer but remember this, a guardian is meant to protect, who do you want to protect Sakura?_

The darkness came back again. The pictures of everyone getting hurt fading in her mind but the sounds still clearly heard. She felt something build up in her again, the same feeling she felt when Rin didn't believe her, hate.

Hate towards Zabuza and Haku for hurting the people she cared about. For Zabuza for striking his blade at her parents and for Haku for injuring her new friends. She didn't like it and she wanted them to stop. And of they didn't well she would made them.

She now understood what Haku meant when he asked if Sasuke and Naruto were her precious people. They were important to her. She may have just met them but she enjoyed their company. They made her feel belonging and that pleased her.

"I know, I know who I want to protect!" Sakura shouted as the darkness was destroyed by a powerful light.

Outside, where Sakura's body was trapped within the ice something was happening. A swirling flame surrounded the ice and tightened itself around it until it was destroyed. The sudden power release caught everyone's attention and Rin smiled.

"Good job Sakura," she said to herself.

She looked at Kakashi and then said, "Well ready to kill him off?"

"Yeah just like old times," Kakashi said with a smirk.

Haku was unsure what to think about the release of power that had just happened. He looked down at his captures and saw that they were still alive and ready to fight. He was angry because of that but he admired them as well, they really wanted to save their teammate. She was their precious person and they were going to protect her always.

Sakura watched on her wrist as different things carved itself on her skin. It was not unheard of, to see the small weapons now burned into her skin but it was still shocking to see that she had it.

"A weapon per element," Sakura said.

A sword on her wrist flew up and landed itself in her hands. She could feel the power in it. She gripped the blade and looked at the mirrors that trapped her friends. She growled lightly as held the blade sideways just below her eyes and placed her free hand on the blade itself.

"Second element fire, release!" she shouted as the fire engulfed the mirrors one my one and they were disappearing. Once it reached the one where Haku was hiding, he flew out but Sakura aimed a fire ball at him making him fall and knock out.

She ran over to the boys and almost broke down in tears when she saw the condition they were in.

"Gomen I should not have been so careless," Sakura told them as she looked at them.

"Hey Sakura-chan don't worry as long as you're okay we'll be fine!" Naruto told her. There was a true behind what he said, Sakura could feel it.

He turned to his best friend and said, "Right teme?"

"Ah." Sasuke replied.

Sakura smiled at them and then helped them up. "We have to help Rin and Kakashi," she told them but felt a bit off when she called them by their first names. It bothered her now to do that, like it was a foreign language to her that she never wanted to use.

They nodded and each other and raced to where the two remaining members of their team was. Sakura's eyes widen when she saw Rin forming a red ball of energy in her hands and was even more surprised when she saw Kakashi forming lightning in his own. Rin threw the energy to the sky and Kakashi jumped with his completed lightning blade. The blended in with the red energy and the moved for Zabuza.

Zabuza was about to move but he found out that veins had held him down, this was his end. The body fell to the ground with a thud as the remaining energy from the attack faded. Rin saw the ground and smiled but it turned into panic when she saw the boys' condition. She called them over and began to heal them. Sakura watched as her mother did her part when she felt something. A large tentacle came crashing down at her giving her no time to react. Her body lifted into the air and Rin had pure horror written on her face at the sight.

As she was about to move, someone beat her to it.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as she opened her eyes," Look out!" Another tentacle came crashing down by them as Sasuke was forced to move again. He placed her down when they were with the ground and formed another water shield. She never realized at the time that she was controlling the water element with releasing it. She was too busy thinking about how to stop the eighth tail.

They saw the beast eyes, pure fury and hate in them.

"They hurt him," Sakura said, "Zabuza and Haku, they hurt him,"

"Sakura what are you talking about?" Rin asked.

"I can hear him," Sakura said, "I can hear what he's thinking, he just wants to be free and not hurt anymore,"

Rin looked at her and then said, "I believe you Sakura so what are we going to do?"

"We can try to seal it," Sakura said, "It just wants to stop being misused and treated like a monster. We can keep him safe until a suitable demon keeper is found,"

"I think that should work," Rin said.

"Okay," Sakura said. Her hair turned back to the flaming red as well as her eyes, "I'm going out,"

The shield opened for Sakura and she when outside. Rin watched carefully as her daughter moved and avoided all if the demons attacks. But it was still angry and it was not giving it at all. She knew that Sakura was limited. She had a point to where she had to stop and she was reaching there.

"Naruto, Sasuke," Rin said, "Have you ever been gifted by a keeper?"

Naruto looked at her as if she spoke a different language while Sasuke simply replied no. "Well then get ready because I'm going to bless you with fire,"

Two flames appeared in her hands and she faced the boys. "This may hurt a bit," she added before she slammed the flames into their bodies. The heated element ran through their veins until it was completely within them and the mark of fire appeared on their wrist.

"Now help Sakura," Rin said before passing out.

The feeling of the fire inside of them was beyond words to describe.

"Be careful how you use your rage in this battle," Kakashi warned them.

They nodded and the shield shattered as Sakura was slammed against a tree. Naruto's blood boiled and he could feel that Sasuke didn't like that picture of Sakura being hurt either. Sasuke jumped as fire balls flew out of his mouth aiming for the eighth tail. The beast roared in pain from the attack. It whipped its tails around again.

Naruto when to help Sakura up and she thanked him, "We have to hurry while it is still weak," she said.

They jumped to where Sasuke was. A huge fire escaped from Sakura and it lifted the beast off the ground. It circled it around and around. Naruto saw what Sakura was trying to do and summoned his flames as well. It formed one circle around the demon. It fought, tried to escape its fire prison. Sakura turned to Sasuke and said.

"You're the fastest and I trust that you will get out in time. Go under it and aim your fire balls but you have to time yourself, you'll when it's time to run trust me,"

He nodded and when off to do his part. The fire balls hit the stomach of the eighth tail and it put up one last fight before giving in. Sakura order Naruto to stop and let her take over. She saw Sasuke disappeared from under the eighth tail and smiled. The fire prison became smaller along with the best trapped within it. Soon a small flame landed in Sakura's hands.

The two boys were at her side as she seated herself on the ground.

"We did it," she said. She knew that she never sealed this beast alone, "Without you two I would have never been able to capture him,"

"Hey what are friends for," Naruto asked getting down to her level, "Besides it was fun and we proved that we work good together,"

"Hn for once I agree with you dope," Sasuke said. The way he said it, the way the words rolled off his tongue sounded wonderful.

Sakura looked up at the sky and the voice returned

_Come and find me now Sakura_

A/N: And there finished! Hope you like it and review!

CherryFlower05


	6. Chapter 6

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Um…I once did see a story call this but I believe that

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Key: (Just for this chapter maybe)

_Unknown person talking to Sakura_

A/N: **ONLY SAKURA IS HEARING THIS VOICE OKAY. IT'S A TYPE OF INNER IN A WAY BUT WELL YOU'LL SEE!**

Chapter 6

_Come and find me now Sakura_

"She's still calling me," Sakura said.

"Who is?" Rin asked.

"I don't know," Sakura replied, "But she's calling me, calling me to save her,"

"Where is she Sakura?" Rin asked.

"Right ahead," Sakura breathed out.

Sakura broke out into a run after that. Something told her to hurry and not waste time.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted.

"Come on we have to keep up with her," Rin said as she raced after her daughter.

"Hey Rin-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai," Rin replied.

"How did you know fire was for me and the teme and how did we know how to use it?" Naruto asked.

"It's in your blood to know," Rin said, "Let me explain. As Kakashi had rightly said before, a guardian keeper can gift someone with an element. At birth every human has an element they can be gifted with. There are five elements human can be gifted from: water, fire, air, earth and lightning. If you please a guardian keeper enough, she can bestow on you your element. For Zabuza and Haku, it was the water element. For Kakashi it was lightning."

"So only one element for each person," Sasuke asked.

"Most of the time yes," Rin said, "But the two of you have the ability to get two elements,"

"How?" Sasuke asked. This talk was very interesting to him and it was very rare for him to find something interesting.

Rin paused for a moment and looked ahead to make sure she could still see Sakura's pink locks whipping as she ran. "It's because of your Sharingan," she said, "And for you Naruto, it's because of kyuubi,"

Naruto was still lost she could see that however, she could also see the want to understand it as well and that made her happy.

"Kyuubi's natural charka is fire Naruto because of that you can control fire," Rin said, "The Uchiha clan natural nature is fire so that's how you can control this element however because the fire is really formed because of bloodline and a demon you still have the element you were born with,"

"What's mine Rin-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yours is wind," Rin replied. She turned to Sasuke and said, "Yours it lightning just like Kakashi."

"Can you give us our second elements?" Naruto asked.

"No, only once can a guardian keeper give a gift to a person," Rin said, "You'll have to please another guardian keeper in order to get those elements bestowed on you,"

"Oh man," Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Could Sakura give it to them?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure," Rin said

Sakura was running as fast as she could. Her heart pounded against her chest. She reached a point to where the area was covered with vines and other plants blocking her way.

Her rage built up again and the burned mark of the sword she used earlier glowed. The sword appeared in her hands as her fingers wrapped themselves tightly around it. She swung the sword clumsily but still the large fire burst from its tip and sliced through the veins.

_I'm here come to me_

Rin watched in shock when she saw Sakura with the sword. The fire from it tips slicing the veins. It had been so long since she had seen this type of power.

"I had no idea you were this powerful Sakura," Rin said.

"Um Rin-chan what's Sakura-chan doing?" Naruto asked.

"It's part of her powers," Rin answered quickly, "Summoning weapons for each element but I never thought she would have that ability not even Kushina had that gift,"

Sakura stopped and was breathing heavily. She stopped her tearing down of whatever was in her part.

_Look up, you found me_

And she stopped breathing.

"Sakura!" Rin shouted as she ran towards her daughter. She froze as well when she saw what her daughter had found.

"Rin?" Kakashi asked and she just turned to face him and chocked out, "Kushina-sama,"

There in front of them was the once guardian Kushina. With her was Minato but they were status. Rin fell on her knees and cried.

"She's alive," Sakura said, "But not for long,"

"What, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

_Very good Sakura, you did so well._

Rin held back her sobs for a while and then looked at Sakura.

"What she's saying?" she asked.

"She's telling how it happened," Sakura explained, "How she had no other chose if she wanted to safe herself and her lover,"

Sakura touched the stone version of Kushina and Minato. Kushina's arms were wrapped around Minato as a shield and her face held love and regret.

"So she turned them to stone," Sakura said, "But her powers are fading. And she's dying,"

"No," Rin said.

Sakura turned to Naruto and said, "Come here, your mother wants to talk to you,"

Naruto walked over looking like he was ready to break down and cry. Sakura took his hand and held it tightly. It glowed a light brown and Naruto listened for his mother's voice.

_Look at my baby boy all grown up_

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto shouted.

_Such a handsome young man I had. I'm so happy to see how big you've gotten. _

Naruto broke down and cried and Rin when to his side and hugged him. Sasuke watched his best friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up and smiled at his friend.

"Can we save her?" Naruto asked, "I mean them,"

Sakura didn't answer at once, she looked almost scared to.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but its dangerous," Sakura said, "I'll have to go to Guardian Shire and get the symbols of the past guardians,"

"What going there is like a death wish," Rin said.

"What's Guardian Shire?" Sasuke asked.

"It's where the remains of the guardians are," Rin said, "Or the proper term is their symbols. Each Guardian had a symbol to represent them. The first one had a four point star, the second a crescent moon, the third was a five point star and Kushina who was the fourth had the symbol of the sun. However because she's not dead as of yet, her symbol has yet been formed."

"What's yours Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"A full moon," Sakura said.

"Going to Guardian Shire is like asking for an early death wish!" Rin shouted.

"I don't care I have to save them Rin-chan!" Naruto shouted, "I have to save my family!"

Rin said nothing to his remark but then stood up cleaning away her tears.

"We'll talk more about this later," Rin said, "Tsunade will decide whether she will let you go,"

She said nothing more on the topic and walked away.

"I'll save you I promise!" Naruto thought as he continued to look as his parents

A/N: Sorry for it being so short. Please review!

CherryFlower05


	7. Chapter 7

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Um…I once did see a story call this but I believe that

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Key:

_Kushina talking to Sakura_

Chapter 7

"Sakura concentrate!" Rin shouted.

Sakura looked at her mother and breathed in. This was getting really annoying. She turned her attention to the next training room. Through the clear glass, she could clearly see Sasuke training with his teacher. She knew his name was Orochimaru and he gave her the chills. She watched how Sasuke moved with his sword. He was very talented. The room on the other side was Naruto; he was training with some pervert name Jiraiya. He came up to her this morning when she was having breakfast and asked if she would pose for some book he wrote.

Flashback:

Sakura was about to eat the slightly brunt toast when Jiraiya came up to her. She heard Naruto shout and it would seem that he forget that he wasn't sitting alone.

"Ero-sannin!"

He paid no attention to the loud mouth blonde and came over to Sakura.

"Hello, will you like pose for the cover of my work." Jiraiya asked.

And then next thing you knew, he was flying across the room and when she looked around, she was her father.

"Jiraiya I admire your books!" Kakashi shouted, "But ask my daughter that again and it will be the last words you say!"

"Got it." he replied.

End Flashback:

"Sakura pay attention!" Rin exclaimed.

Sakura looked up to see three kunais coming her away and summoned her small fans. She had discovered when she was training a day before that the wind element was surfacing itself.

"Well that's enough of me for now." Rin said, "Kakashi take over. Sakura needs to know how to use a sword."

Kakashi got up and nodded. He picked up his sword, the sliver blade glimmering as he unsheathed his weapon. Sakura changed her weapons the spinning fire appearing around her hand and as it cleared her sword appeared.

Kakashi attacked her as once without any warning. Sakura blocked his attack and tried to push him back. Kakashi was always the strongest so it was Sakura who got pushed back. She removed her sword from the lock they were in and tried to attack him.

"Sakura I can avoid you." Kakashi told her.

"Well avoid this!" Sakura exclaimed as threw a large fireball at her father.

"You shouldn't let your rage take over you." Kakashi said. He was behind her now; he had to be very fast to pull that off. He knock the blade out of her hands and was about to attack her when he saw that she was doing something. Sparks of lightning were around her hand. Her fingers closed in as if grabbing something and a katana appeared in her hand. She swung it without much problem and a line of lightning followed after. It was small so it didn't do much damage to Kakashi but it was enough to immobilize him.

"Kakashi!" Rin shouted running towards him.

He was lying on the ground and then he laughed softly.

"Now that was a shocking attack." he joked.

Sakura bit her lower lip and then remained in her spot. She dropped the katana and fell to her knees.

"I can't do this." Sakura said.

"Wow Sakura-chan that was amazing!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the room. He was smiling as bright as always and touched her shoulder and continued to compliment her.

"Well done Sakura." Kakashi said getting back the feeling in his body.

"But you got hurt." Sakura said.

Kakashi laughed again and the got up and walked towards her and kissed her large forehead.

"One of us was supposed to either way." he told her, "And I'm glad that it wasn't you."

The gesture made her wonder how much Kakashi cared for her. She turned and looked at him as he walked to get his sword that was thrown aside when he was attacked by Sakura.

"So Kakashi how does it feel to be defeated by your own daughter?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm proud," He replied.

Her eyes widen and then she got up and ran and hugged her father from behind. He was surprised by this and looked at her and his dark coal eyes clashed with her jade.

"I-I'm happy that you're proud of me Tou-san." Sakura said. A light blush appeared on her cheeks and she smiled.

Kakashi removed her arms from around him and turned to face her. He then brought her into a hug of his own which she returned.

Rin watched the scene between daughter and father. She felt a bit jealous that Kakashi got their daughter to open up more but them again a father and daughter always seem to have a much stronger bond that with a mother and her daughter.

Kakashi ruffed her hair and kissed her head again.

"Let's end it here for now." Kakashi said, "We have to meet up with Tsunade for a new mission."

Rin nodded and followed Kakashi as he left the room.

"Be careful, Tou-san, Kaa-chan." Sakura said before the closed the door.

"Wow Sakura-chan how come the change?" Naruto asked.

"It just felt like the right thing to say." Sakura said.

Sakura walked out the room and felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around to see Sasuke looking at her. She smiled back at him before walking off.

"She's quiet something no Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked. He as well as Sasuke stopped their training when Sakura's battle caught their attention. Orochimaru always wondered about the guardians and their power and he just got to see firsthand how powerful it was. However with that power comes responsibility. He turned away from the glass wall and spoke up to get Sasuke's attention.

"Let's continue."

Sakura walked to the room where they were keeping Kushina and Minato. They were working on some way that they could free them however, there was no success as of yet. It would be at least three days now since they came back from their mission in the cloud village and found Kushina. Sakura would always come and talk to the ex-guardian.

She enjoyed this time she shared with Kushina. She explained to her how and what a guardian is supposed to do. She had first hand experience and that made Sakura a lot more conformable around her and took in the information.

Kushina explained to her all the questions she had. Like why she was feeling more open. She could smile more and laugh, express herself more. Kushina explained it was because she had under her control the fire element which was attached to the emotion rage. Hate and Love were the most common emotion felt by everyone. Gaining control of her rage made a huge change in her because now she would be able to be happy or any can of feeling without worrying. That made her very happy.

"Hey forehead girl." a new voice said.

Sakura turned around and saw the light blonde she knew as Ino Yamanaka. She had told her something right before they left for their mission earlier, something about Sasuke.

"Ino-san," she replied and then turned to leave. She was then roughly grabbed by her shoulder and slammed into the wall.

"Listen here you little brat." Ino sneered, "I want to stay away from MY Sasuke-kun. I don't care if you are on his team or not. You're not allow to talk to him, just leave him alone, he's mine."

"I don't belong to you Ino." said the husky voice of a male. Ino turned around and Sasuke in all his Uchiha glory. She let her mouth dropped in shock and didn't hear when Sasuke told her to let go of Sakura.

She was roughly pulled off Sakura and met with one of Sasuke's glare.

"Don't attack my teammate again Yamanaka." Sasuke sneered before going over to Sakura.

She was dusting off her clothes and looked up to acknowledge Sasuke.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Hn," was his reply.

Sakura just stood there unsure what to do. She was happy that Sasuke helped her but she was still unsure why Ino even came up to her in the first place.

"Come on the dope is waiting." Sasuke said turning back to look at her, "We need your help with something."

"Hai," Sakura said following him.

"You know you're just making him hate you more right?" a male asked Ino as he watched her on the ground shocked at what happened.

"Get lost Shikamaru." Ino said, "Go and sleep or something."

He placed his hands behind his head and shook his head, "How troublesome, I knew I should have not waste my time trying to talk to you."

He walked away from the girl and continued on his way. Ino got up and thought to herself, "Don't worry Ino, she's just a weak little girl and as soon as Sasuke sees that he'll fall for you. You are beautiful and much better than that pink haired freak!"

Sakura breathed in and out as she walked with Sasuke. She really didn't want to pick a fight right and she still wanted to know why Ino came up to her and spoke to her in such a way.

"What was Ino acting like that?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stopped walking and looked back and said, "Fan girl."

"I still don't understand." Sakura said.

"She believes she and only she can have me and no one else can be near me." Sasuke said.

"But isn't that mean?" Sakura asked, "I mean she's acting as if you're some type of object but you're not, you're a human being with feeling just like every one else."

"Ah." Sasuke said.

She kept quiet for the rest of the walk and soon realized that they were heading to the room where Kushina was being kept.

The door was pushed opened by itself and Sakura saw that it was Naruto who did it. He looked bored and then turned to glare at his friends.

"What was taking you two so long?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fan girl," Sasuke replied.

"Oh," his friend replied.

It was quiet for a while and then Shikamaru broke the silent.

"Oi get it here!" he shouted pulling Naruto back in the room while the others followed.

As everyone seated in the seats provided Shikamaru turned to face Sakura.

"Hello." She said.

"Shikamaru Nara." he replied.

"Sakura," She replied.

"Well I'm the one here working by force I may add to try to find another way to safe Kushina and Minato." Shikamaru said.

_Sakura tell him he's wasting his time. Time is a precious thing and shouldn't be wasted on foolish things._

"Kushina-sama does not agree with all this." Sakura said using her hands to show what she meant, "She believes that it's a waste of time."

"I agree." Naruto said, "Which was why I asked for you to come here Sakura-chan."

"Naruto you didn't ask me to come here." Sakura pointed out, "I come here everyday without you most of the times."

"Tell me about this Guardian Shire, you said that's it's the only way to save Kushina-sama and Minato," Shikamaru said.

"Well, how do I explain this to you?" Sakura said, "Well there are seven gates we have to go through."

"Which are?" Shikamaru asked.

"The first one is water." Sakura said, "The entire part of this world is surrounded with water. There are also several beasts that lived in the water. Most people never make it as far as the first gate because somehow they will be dragged down the banks of the water."

"Seriously Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid so." Sakura said.

"What's the next gate?" Sasuke asked.

"Well fire," Sakura said, "Um well when as we passed through this gate the first thing we will notice how hot it is. It will as if we near the earth's core but that's the least of our problems. There's a _____."

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura report to my office NOW!" Tsunade shouted through the speakers.

"Well I guess we have to stop now." Shikamaru said, "How troublesome."

"Um you two go ahead, please tell Tsunade-sama I'll be along soon." Sakura said. She looked at Kushina and said.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay, I'm letting you all go to Guardian Shire because I know even if I say know someone will go." Tsunade said. She eyed Naruto carefully making he rub the back of his head and laugh, "Which will lead to someone else follow as well as someone else," She was going back and front from Sakura and Sasuke.

"Don't worry Baa-chan we'll be fine," Naruto said.

"Well you'll leave one day from now," Tsunade said.

"What?? Why not now?!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto I'm the boss and I say what goes!" Tsunade shouted.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and then closed on his eye and had the other looking at her, "Yeah so what if I don't want to listen."

A vein started to appear on Tsunade's forehead and she grabbed Naruto by his shirt and shouted loud and clear, "IF YOU EVER WANT TO LEAVE THIS BASE AGAIN I WOULD SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LISTEN TO ME!"

"G-Got it," Naruto replied.

"Good you're dismissed." Tsunade said.

Sakura walked out of the office to her own room losing herself in her own thoughts. She knew she saw Naruto and Sasuke walk back to the training room and maybe training was the best for them, after all the mission that was ahead was a life and death one and they needed to be as strong as they could.

She was thinking about what Kushina told her when she answered her question.

Flashback:

"Can I give the gift of elements?" Sakura asked.

_Why do you ask?_

"Um…I heard when Kaa-chan was telling Naruto and Sasuke that she couldn't give them their second element and when Tou-san asked if I could, she said she wasn't sure." Sakura answered back.

_Well I don't see why it isn't impossible._

"So how can I do it?" Sakura asked.

_Just trust yourself. You know what to do._

End Flashback:

She crossed her leg on her bed and breathed in. She was trying to keep her nerves calm and continued to mediate. Her door opened however she didn't notice. Rin walked in and almost screamed when she walked in. Sakura's eyes were closed and she was in the air floating!

"S-Sakura!" Rin shouted.

Her eyed flew opened and she came back down to her bed in a crash. She cried out as her back hit the headboard of her bed.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked.

"I think so." Sakura said. She rubbed her sore back and looked up at her mother.

"What were you doing?" Rin asked.

"Honestly I was trying to see if I could give the gifts of elements." Sakura admitted, "I wanted to so Sasuke and Naruto could be stronger and they'll need it to do the mission ahead of us."

"How do you know that you can do it?" Rin asked.

"Kushina-sama she told me that we should we able to." Sakura said, "If I just trust myself that I know what to do."

"Well maybe you do." Rin said. She got on the bed with Sakura and crossed her legs like Sakura had before. "Give me your hand and follow my lead."

Sakura placed her hands in Rin's and closed her eyes again. She found herself back in her mind and saw five different color orbs; blue, red, white, brown and sliver. She walked over to the white colored orb was and touched it. Sharp winds blew out of that blinded her. Then lightning came down and her eyes flew opened.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO BAKAS DOING TO MY TRAINING ROOM?!" they heard Tsunade shout, "LIGHTNING AND WIND APPEARING AND DISTROYING MY__. UCHIHA, UZUMAKI YOU TWO BETTER HAVE A BETTER EXPLAINATION FOR THIS!"

"Lightning and Sasuke?!" Sakura shouted.

"Wind and Naruto?!" Rin shouted, "We better go and see what happened."

They hurried out the room to see a large crowd outside the training room. They could see or rather hear Tsunade shouting at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama what happened here?" Rin asked.

"These two happened?" Tsunade said pointing at the two boys. They looked into the room to see it in ruins and some sparks of lightning were coming out of one of the rooms.

"I think I did that." Sakura said.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Well we were trying to trying to see if Sakura could give the gift of elements like me and I guess she could." Rin said, "But it came by surprise that's all."

Tsunade shook her head and said something about needing sake and things are getting way to crazy for her.

Sakura turned to face her teammates and said, "So how did it happen?"

"Well I was attacking Ero-sannin when he got knocked out by a gust of wind and was sent flying across the room and crashing through the wall." Naruto said.

"Same reason, expect it was lightning," Sasuke said.

"And it got to the lights to." Sakura said rubbing the back of her neck, "But at least you guys got your second element." She chuckled lightly as she spoke.

"Hn," Sasuke said crossing his arms over his (well built) chest. Sakura could see the please smirk on his face when he grunted and knew that he wasn't mad.

Naruto swung his arms cover Sasuke's shoulder and said, "Hey come on teme what about a thank you to Sakura-chan for giving us out second element huh?"

"It was just by accident." Sakura said blushing lightly.

"Accident or not we're happy we got it!" Naruto shouted pulling Sakura towards him and giving her a half hug.

"They're so close already." Rin thought, "And if their bond is close already I wonder how strong it will be in the later time."

A/N: A nice long chapter for you all Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! =D

CherryFlower05


	8. Chapter 8

Guardian

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back. Okay first I want to thank my beta reader TwilightRaven. And also to my readers sorry for the long wait but here it is, the newest chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that so, REVIEW!

Key:

_Kushina talking to Sakura_

Chapter 8

Sakura looked out her window and removed her bangs away from her face. She got up, picking up her small pack from her bed and walked out of her room.

She saw her two teammates waiting for her as she walked out and she nodded at them as her greeting. They were all very serious today even Naruto. He wanted to help save his family and he was willing to do anything to do so.

"Team Seven." Tsunade said as she watched them get ready to leave, "I want to add a last minute member to your team."

"Are you sure about that?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, here is your added teammate, Hinata." Tsuande said.

The black haired teen came forward with a serious expression in her lavender eyes.

"A Byakugan user?" Sakura asked

"Hai," Hinata replied.

"Well off you four go." Tsunade said, "Hinata has already been informed of the mission and accepts the risks she's taking and…just come back all of you."

"Hai!" they all said and well Sasuke just grunted.

"So Hinata-chan you seem very quiet." Naruto said, "You're usually a bit talkative."

"I'm sorry Naruto I'm just trying to understand our mission." Hinata said.

"Well I can explain it to you a bit more as we move on." Sakura said.

They continued to talk as they walked towards Guardian Shire. Sakura explained the reason for the Shire over again and said that it is believed that the souls of the guardians who have passed on are held inside of their charms. She also explained that they will have to go through seven gates and once they enter there is no turning back. The first gate was fire then water followed by wind and earth. After that were lightning, light and darkness. Each gate will test them and their will power to make it to the shire and if they are worthy of even being able to set foot in the shire.

The pathway to the shire was certainly dark and strange. The mysterious forest was known as 'The Forest of Death.' They had to be careful because there were strange animals living within it and Naruto found out the hard what happens when you wake up a giant snake.

"Dope," Sasuke said as he watched his best friend try to kill off the snake. Hinata had a worry look on her face and Sakura just looked at him as if he was mad. I mean was it really smart to go and wake up a snake that would mostly eat him for doing that.

"Sasuke, shouldn't we help him?" Sakura asked looking at the said boy.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he gripped his katana's handle and moved in a blink of an eye. Sakura looked in time to see the snake was hacked in half and Naruto was grumbling that Sasuke was being a show off.

"Damn it teme I had it under control." Naruto said.

"Really loser?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…and you're not listening to me are you?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," he replied and walked back to where the girls were.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's face lit up on hearing Sakura and then said, "Yeah perfectly fine; takes more than a snake to take me down!"

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed lightly, "I'm glad you're okay Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto replied.

Sakura watched Hinata blush while she talked to Naruto. All her seriousness was gone and now she had turned into a timid girl that Sakura couldn't believe existed inside of her. She couldn't understand why she was blushing but she wanted to know. She walked over to Sasuke and said, "Why is Hinata-san blushing?"

"Hn?" Sasuke said looking at Sakura. Her jade eyes looked at him and her head was tilted to the side. It took a while for Sasuke to realize that he was staring at her. He grunted once more and then answered her, "She loves him."

"What? How?" Sakura asked.

"Come on guys let's get moving!" Naruto shouted.

"It was your fault we had to wait in the first place dope!" Sasuke shouted.

They continued until they reached a small hill. They could clearly see the shire sitting on top.

"It doesn't look that far!" Naruto said.

"Just wait till we go through the first gate." Sakura said. She turned to face everyone and asked for the final time after all there was no turning back once the when through those gates, "Do all of you want to continue?"

"Hey I'm sure Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, "I have to help save my family!"

"I have to stay to make sure the dope doesn't mess up." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said agreeing with Sasuke until it hit him, "TEME SINCE WHEN DO I MESS UP?!"

"Always," Sasuke replied.

"I want to help Naruto-kun." Hinata said, "He deserves to have his real family."

No one had listened to Hinata besides Sakura and then she smiled, "Okay let's do this!" she shouted.

She pushed open the gate and immediately they saw that they were surrounded by water. The only land was the thin piece they were on which looked like it was ready to crack and join the rest of its friends at the bottom of this water source.

"First element water release," Sakura said, "

As usual her appearance changed and she walked as close as she could without falling to the water.

"Are you going to freeze it?" Hinata asked.

"Yes but I have to find out where the beasts sleep." Sakura said.

"I understand." Hinata said, "Byakugan."

She scanned the area and then said, "At the centre."

"Perfect." Sakura replied.

"I can help you." Hinata said.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"My teacher was a guardian keeper, she gave me my element." Hinata said.

"Water I will guess." Sakura said.

"Hai," Hinata replied.

They both went to the water bent down and touched it and suddenly surrounding the water was a circular bridge made of ice. Sakura then turned to everyone and said that they had to go in two groups and be quiet. Naruto of course doesn't understand what it means to be silent.

"OKAY I WANT TO BE WITH HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted.

And then it happened.

'You dope you woke up one the creatures!" Sasuke shouted.

It did surface; its blue eyes looking at Naruto. It appeared innocent but no one talked.

"Hello." She said. Her voice was musical to the boys however to the girls it hurt their ears. It was hoarse and painful to listen to. It kept on talking and continued to rise from the waters.

Sakura had to admit they were beautiful. They had pale soft skin and each had unique colored eyes. Their hair matched their eyes and flowed behind them. They were beautiful but as soon as they spoke it turned the girls off however not the boys.

She was calling them, asking them to come and join them into the waters.

_Into their deaths!_

Sakura caught herself when Kushina spoke to her. She saw what she was talking about. Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes showed no life in and were walking into the water, towards the creature.

_They take the form of a mermaid. Men are easily taken in by a pretty face._

Kushina said nothing more after that. Sakura knew it was hard for her to talk to her in her state and she was graceful for her help and anything she could share. Hinata's scream made her mind return to the world and she saw Hinata being pulled into the water.

The water was taking the form of a hand and had grabbed Hinata by the leg and was now pulling her down to her death. Hinata tried to freeze the water but it was harder than she thought. Sakura realized that she was being pulled down herself and tried to free her herself.

There was nothing they could do. Only if Naruto had kept it mouth shut. Hinata was already in the water up to her neck. Soon she would be drowned.

"Well if water can't work how about wind?" Sakura asked herself. She summoned her fan and aimed at the hand form of the water where her leg wasn't. Wind blades flew out from the fan and successfully cut the through the water. She fell to the ground and she looked around for Hinata. She was no where to be seen.

"Hinata!" she shouted.

She was so busy looking for Hinata then she didn't when a newly formed hand came and held her in its capture. She was pulled underwater. The water was choking her, locking off her air supply. She saw although she wasn't sure at the moment it she was dreaming it or really seeing it, another one of the creatures called a mermaid or better yet take a form of a mermaid down below. But yet something about her was different from the others, she seemed pure. She saw something before her eyes became heavy, something that looked like humans trapped inside ice.

Sakura felt darkness grabbing her. Something was building up in her; something with a want to be free. She felt it and then without her knowing, her want to be free got stronger.

"Third element wind release," Sakura shouted. Her water prison was destroyed and she jumped towards the surface, towards air. The moment she landed on the water, the spot froze into ice. She was breathing heavily and when she looked up she saw Naruto and Sasuke. They were right in front of one of the creatures. She growled, it was looking like it was about to have a meal.

She formed water needles and threw it at the creature. She moved her mouth from where she was going to sink into the boys and glared at Sakura. They all turned towards her. The water came to life again. It latched out at Sakura trying to bring her down to her own watery grave however Sakura wasn't in the mood to die. She had just lost one new friend to this water and she certainly wasn't going to lose Naruto and Sasuke. She threw a gust of wind at the boys knocking them out of the water. She moved so that she was in front of them and stopped any of the water from pulling them back to the creature.

It was then Sakura saw something, the creatures, they were aging.

They became nothing but skin and bones; their skin went from its beautiful pale white to a mucky brown. They all looked at each other and horror was written in their eyes. In their weak state, she summoned her fan once more. This was the first time she saw how beautiful it was. Its structure was pure silver and had curved lines cut into it. The cloth inside was pure white with a mixture of pink in it. She smiled and then looked at the creatures.

She created her wind blades and it was then Sakura noticed how large they had gotten. They sliced through the creatures turning them to dust. From their bodies, white lights broke free.

"Human souls," Sakura said before she gave into the darkness once again.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. In the water were several bodies and in the center was Sakura.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto shouted.

His loud outburst caught his once sleeping friend. Sasuke returned to the waking world. Even he couldn't contain his surprise on seeing the bodies. He took up and Naruto asked.

"Teme do you remember anything?"

"No," Sasuke replied.

He walked out into the water and checked if the first people had a pulse and he did.

"Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun please help me bring them to the shore." Hinata said as she surfaced from the water.

"H-Hinata-c-chan??" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain later," The Hyuuga girl replied as she dashed back underwater her white tail the last thing seen.

Sasuke was the one to pick up Sakura. Both he and Naruto rested the bodies on the ice floor Hinata had created. Hinata explained that the boys had fallen enchanted by the beasts that lived here. She told them that they took on the form of a mermaid and would lead men into the water and then steal their souls to insure their youth. She realized that when she saw the bodies trapped in the ice when she was pulled down. Hinata also told them that with two of the elements some people-who are powerful enough- gain a transformation. One of the elements was water where the user can gain the ability to breathe under water. For Hinata she also gained a tail, a beautiful white one that helped her swim. She was able to free the men and the more she freed, the less 'youthful' the creatures would look.

"So we were about to hand over our souls to some creature?" Naruto asked.

"Hai," Hinata replied.

"How did you know that freeing the men would well make them less 'youthful'?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at his best friend and Sasuke growled at Naruto, "What?"

"That was the most I have ever heard you talk." Naruto remarked.

"Having the water nature is common in the Hyuuga family." Hinata explained, "We had our fair share of stories with these creatures although none from our generation have faced them until now."

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Sakura moaned as she started to wake up. Naruto raced over to her and was looking at her waiting to see her jade orbs.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked when she opened her eyes. Her vision was still hazy.

"Yeah, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I think so." Sakura replied. She moved to get up felt her head spin. She fell and made contact with something rock hard and it wasn't the ground. She looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Hi." She said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

She tried to shake of her dizziness and her face lit up when she saw Hinata.

"Hinata!" she shouted, "You're okay!"

"Hai, demo what are we going to do with these people?" Hinata asked. Sakura looked shocked at the several men she saw. Hinata explained what had happened and then she understood.

_Once you leave here. All the people trapped should be able to leave as well._

"Kushina-sama says once we make it to Guardian Shire and leave, everyone will be able to go!" Sakura told them.

"That's good." Hinata said with a smile.

"We should get moving." Sakura said looking ahead.

"Fire gate right?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai, that's the next gate." Sakura said.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Naruto shouted.

"Dope it was your fault we got into this mess in the first place!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hey don't call me a dope teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Dope,"

"Teme,"

"Dope,"

"Teme,"

Sakura covered her ears and shook her head, "Boys will be boys I guess." She told Hinata and they both laugh.

A/N: Finally the hated writer's block is gone! I wrote out the chapter. Review!

CherryFlower05


	9. Chapter 9

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Enjoy and review! Oh and thanks to my beta reader TwilightRaven!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Key:

_Kushina talking to Sakura_

Chapter 9

Sakura walked towards the next gate and froze. This was wrong, something had to be wrong. The beating winds in the fire gate, impossible.

"Sakura-san," Hinata said looking at the place before them.

"T-This is impossible," Sakura exclaimed, "No, this can't be."

"What's going on Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke finally caught up with the girls. He looked at the environment before him and said, "Whoa."

"Someone, someone else in here," Sakura remarked, "Someone with a dark want,"

"But who," Hinata asked.

"I don't know but…" Sakura said but she cut herself off when she saw the large bird coming towards them and shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

Despite her warning, Hinata and herself when up into the air screaming.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan," Naruto shouted as he reached out to them. Sakura was further behind, Hinata and the first hand Naruto got and Hinata then tried to grab Sakura's but her fingers slipped and Sakura disappeared into the mists.

Naruto pulled down Hinata fast as the bird came around again. He pulled her, her body slamming into his chest, his arms wrapped around her back and kept her on the ground.

"Sakura…" Hinata said as she looked up.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan we'll find her." Naruto said.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled. A light blush was on her cheeks and she tried to keep her head from spinning from being so close to the man she loved.

Sasuke grunted when the bird came back again, the fury of the winds bearing against their cheeks.

Sakura was still up in the air and was actually feeling scared of what would have happened if the winds stopped. She tried to find something, something to pull on to and bring herself to the ground but nothing was there to help her. She then saw where the winds where taking her. A hot liquid of lava with the steam coming out of it was where the winds slowed down. Sakura felt her body dropping and falling to her deaths in the hot lava.

_Fly Sakura. Give yourself the wings you need._

But Sakura couldn't understand what she was talking about. She closed her eyes and silent tears spilled from her eyes. She pictured the people she knew and cared for and had it fixed in her mind that this was the end however somewhere, in the dark corner of her mind, she knew that this wasn't her time to leave.

Pink feathers filled the air and played in the winds. Sakura gasped out in surprised when this all happened and suddenly she was flying.

"I'm flying," she asked herself. The large bird flew pass her again and she screamed. Her new discovery was a usual feeling but it raced through her blood as if it was always there. She looked at her wrist and saw the different weapons at her hands. A sword used in fire, a katana for lightning, a fan for wind and a new weapon that she got when she fully opened her wind element, a bow and arrow.

She summoned her new weapon and watched as the bow appeared in her hand.

"Where's the arrow?" Sakura asked herself.

Sakura made sure she could see where the large bird was coming from and then looked at it for the first time and was filled with amazement. It was the once peaceful fire bird that guarded the fire gate. Sakura never explained it to them as far as this because they had to go and see Tsunade. Since she couldn't figure out how to use her bow without an arrow, she summoned the fan in its place.

"Third element wind, release," Sakura said as she sent the wind blades at the bird.

It screamed it pain and flapped its wings making Sakura lose control of her own flying. She was blinded by the winds but Sakura still knew she was falling, so she did what any girl would do, she screamed.

"Did you guys hear that?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto shouted as he saw the pink haired girl falling.

"Dope stay here." Sasuke said as he got up. He could clearly see the large bird chasing after the falling body of Sakura. He jumped and hope that what he was about to do would be the right thing. Fire burst from his mouth and Sasuke aimed it that the bird. It flew away and made a loud screeching noise as it disappeared. Sakura's body landed in Sasuke's arms and she opened her jade eyes to meet with his onyx.

Naruto shouted out Sakura's name again and was about to run towards the couple when Hinata shouted, "It's coming back! Get down!"

Naruto made a man dash towards Hinata and wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her on the ground. Sakura was trapped in her own cage as well. Sasuke had their bodies pressed together and Sakura got hear her heart beating against her poor chest. She didn't understand this feeling that was running through her but she knew that a huge part of her liked it. Sakura was feeling protected in Sasuke's arms.

Sakura's POV

This is beyond my understanding what is going on. This was supposed to be the fire gate and the fire gate alone but now, it has been mixed with the wind and formed a new gate. Someone is inside here besides us, I can feel it; someone who is gifted and with a dark plan. I see the bird, the once peaceful fire bird fly away to make its rounds again, for now we should be able to move.

I move my body as much as I could to get Sasuke's attention. I needed to be freed right now. He looked down at me and released me. The pink wings I had were gone, like they were never there but then again, the two rips in my shirt was more than enough proof.

Sasuke and the others got up and Hinata was telling me that she was happy that I was safe. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Someone is here besides us." I said. I felt the anger building inside of me and growled. This was a memorial of the guardians, their final resting place and for them to do this well, it was disgusting.

It was obvious that the others had seen my anger; they were looking at me with a worried look; Naruto and Hinata watching me as I shook in anger.

Whoever this person was, they would pay. This, the fire gate was hot very hot like the desert. The ground was supposed to be brittle and you had to watch where you walked. If you didn't the ground would break and you would fall to the hot molted lava bellow. The wind gate was wild like a hurricane, the winds whipped against you and your body, it sometimes lifting you up from the ground and then brought you to your death and if that didn't work; the large bird would take care of you. You would become the few meals it was able to eat.

The earth gate was just as deadly as the other gates before it. The earth moved on several occasions and called you to your death. The lightning gate was one that gave off a quick and painful death. Lightning can strike more than once in the same place so you know and unless you're quick and light on your feet well the rest speaks itself. The last two gates are all about your will to face your fears; to able to face the light and then find your way through the darkness.

But now all the gates have changed and we need to fix everything before it is too late.

Normal POV

"We have to fix this." Sakura said.

"Fix what?" Naruto asked, "This isn't how it's supposed to be?"

"No, someone is destroying the balance and I don't like it." Sakura said.

"Okay so how do we do it?" Hinata asked.

I looked at the large bird coming back towards us and said, "By taking that down. It's the energy source, once it's gone, we should be able to fix everything."

"Well one problem Sakura-chan how are we going to get rid of that it when it's way up there!" Naruto shouted pointing to the sky to prove his point.

"Simple…" Sakura said, She tried to place in the same peace it was when was falling before. She felt the wings bursting from her back and she smiled, "We fly."

"What the hell Sakura-chan you have wings!" Naruto shouted.

"This was the second element you were talking about that always a transformation right?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Hai, wind users can sometimes get the ability to fly.' Hinata said.

"Hey does that mean I can fly to!" Naruto shouted trying to fly which only made him end up on the ground.

"Dope," Sasuke said watching his friend on the ground.

_Give him some of your energy. Help him fly_

Sakura walked over to Naruto and said, "Give me your hand." And he did what he was told and suddenly he was flying in the air okay more like levitating.

"Wow, I'm flying!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"You're levitating dope not flying." Sasuke corrected.

"What, you know what you're jealous." Naruto said making Sasuke look at him as if he was mad, "I can fly and you can't."

"You're not…you know what never mind you're too much of a dope to understand anything." Sasuke said.

"What was that teme?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto we have to work together to take on the bird from the sky." Sakura said, "Hinata try to direct us okay."

"I will do my best." Hinata said, "Byakugan,"

"I'll head up, if it's still moving Sasuke you may end up finishing it off." Sakura said as she flew up.

"Sakura-san be careful, it's suddenly faster now!" Hinata shouted but it was too late. The position Sakura last saw the bird in had changed and it was front of her face going down for the kill. Sakura waited for the pain to come to her but it was never there. She opened her eyes to see the bow she had summoned before in her hands and it was forming a shield and a very strong one as well because the bird couldn't break through it. She pushed the bow against the bird and watched as it flew back dazed at what happened.

"I'm going to help Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he went higher.

"Be careful Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted.

Sakura watched the bow in wonder and then she knew how to use it. She always did but she just wasn't looking at it clearly enough to see how to use it. She pulled the bow and as she did that, an arrow appeared. She aimed it at the dazed bird and set it free. It missed just inches. However because the bird was busy avoiding Sakura's attack it didn't notice Naruto coming behind him and with a ball of energy that was spinning in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he pushed the attack into the bird's left wing. It screeched in pain and flew up clumsily however Sakura was ready for it and shot her arrow at the wing Naruto aimed at and it fell to the ground. Sakura flew over to where Naruto was and asked, "What was that?"

"An attack my father use to used when he was younger." Naruto said smiling, "Ero-sennin thought it would be good for me to know it but I never thought I would get it this time."

"Naruto you learned that in one day?" Sakura asked impressed by his power.

"Yea I guess, I wanted to," Naruto said.

They looked down to where Sasuke was walking over to the bird that was getting up. From his distance, he shot fire out of his mouth and listened to it as it screeched it pain once again. Fire burst form it mouth as well, spinning towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, look out!" Hinata shouted.

Sakura acted quickly and threw a large water ball at the fire and watched as the mist formed. Sasuke jumped out of the mist and Naruto mumbled that he was being a show off. Sasuke had his katana in his hand and was ready to aim. The bird knocked the weapon out of Sasuke's hands using its beak and was ready to end Sasuke like it was about to do to Sakura.

"No!" Sakura shouted. She summoned her own Katana and threw it for Sasuke. Sasuke was on the ground now, his Sharingan on now. He saw the katana coming his way and caught it. He pulled it out of its sheath and as he did that, lightning sparks flew form it. He swung the blade and lightning burst from the blade. It sliced through the bird that fell down with a thud. Before anyone could find out if everyone was okay, they were swallowed up with a light and when they opened their eyes, they were outside Guardian Shire.

"We're here," Sakura breathed out.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"We restore the balance so all the gates opened and took us to the shire." Sakura said smiling softly.

Sakura watched the shire and saw that the door was still opened, "He's here, the bastard who destroyed the balance!"

She raced into the shire while Naruto called after her. Hinata held by her hand and shook her head. Only Sakura could go.

Sakura walked inside the shire and saw a man picking up one of the guardian's symbol. She summoned her fire sword and let the fire whip out at the man, "Put down that symbol!" Sakura shouted.

"Young girl, I'm only taking what's mine." The man said. He looked at her; he had blood red eyes, the Sharingan. On the side of his face, it looked like it had been burnt. He looked at her sword and put on a smile, "Sayumi had the same sword when she was alive." He told her.

Sakura was lost of cause. Who was Sayumi? He was in front of her in seconds and his lips were next to her ears, "We're enemies guardian," he said, "My name is Madara Uchiha."

Sakura listened as her breathe was caught in her throat.

"We'll meet again cherry blossom, I'm sure of that." Madara told her.

Sakura let the angry of having that man so close to her. Her fire element released itself and she turned to attack him, but he was gone just like the wind.

Sakura fell on her knees and was feeling horrible. A voice snapped her out of her daze.

"You came here for a reason, no guardian?" the woman voice asked. Sakura looked up and saw that the remaining two charms were glowing and floating in the air. The brightest was the four point star.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"It's about Kushina correct?" it asked again.

"Yes," sakura replied.

"We'll help you," the crescent moon symbol said.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

The symbols moved to the point when they were either in front or behind each other and glowed brightly. As it faded, a chain fell into Sakura's hands. It had a charm of the sun on it. Sakura smiled as she closed her hand over the chain.

"I'm going free you Kushina-sama," Sakura told herself.

A/N: And Madara makes its appearance. Sorry for the long wait behind the story anywhere I made a nice long chapter for you all. Review please!

CherryFlower05


	10. Chapter 10

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW! Sorry but this chapter was not beta-read so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes here. I Think that she's pretty busy right now and I really wanted to update.. Once the bate-read chapter is with me I'll post it up! Thank you for understanding!

Key:

"**Inner"**

Chapter 10

The team had finally made it back to the base. Sakura didn't tell them what had happened in the shire itself but someone noticed that she appeared uneasy when they asked her who it was that was inside the shire. Sasuke watched as Sakura played with the chain she had gotten from the guardians before her. They were in Tsunade's office and Sakura promised to have a report done on everything that had happen since she was the only person who could fully understand what was going on.

"So when can we free Kushina?" Tsunade asked.

"Anytime and the sooner the better," Sakura said, "However I can't do anything right now. I'm too tried and I really don't want to mess these up because of my exhaustion."

"Of course," Tsunade said, "Dismiss. Get some rest all of you and good job."

They left the office and Sasuke decided it was time to talk to Sakura. He stopped her as she was leaving to go down the hall to her room and she turned around her heart beating against her poor chest.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn…what happened in the shire?" he asked. She looked at him, fright played in her eyes and she turned her face, "What do you know about Madara Uchiha?" she asked and silent took over.

Seeing that he wasn't going to answer her, she walked towards her room however Sasuke did tell her something before she opened her door.

"He was a man who tainted my family name."

"I see," Sakura replied.

She closed her door and tried to think. What was Madara really after?

//The Next Day//

Sakura walked around the statue form of Kushina. She tightened the chain in her hand and looked up. She was in a room where they kept Kushina and Minato. Behind the glass case Naruto, Sasuke, Rin, Kakashi and Tsunade waited for her to free Kushina. They had no idea how she was going to do it but they were about to see. Sakura stood in front of Kushina and opened her hand with the chain. It glowed light red and floated in the air.

"Seven elements aligned," Sakura said, "First element water, Second element fire, Third element wind, release."

Burst of colors escaped from the charm of the chain. The colors moved around Kushina and Minato spinning around them. One burst of bright light appeared and blinded everyone besides Sakura. She looked around and saw that the statue was breaking. She could clearly see Kushina's hand moved once the earth was gone from her arm. It continued breaking itself apart until the two bodies were free. The charm of the sun torn itself of the chain and when towards Kushina and landed in the centre of her neck. It sunk into her sink and now looked like a red tattoo of the sun. Kushina opened her eyes and smiled at Sakura. The light was clearing away and Kushina mouthed to pink haired girl.

"Thank you,"

Once everyone could see again, they saw Sakura holding Kushina in her arms. Tsunade saw that the injuries on Minato were still there and shouted for medics to get into the room. Naruto was in shock on seeing his family. Sakura helped Kushina up and when the medics when to take her away, Kushina stopped them saying that all she needed was a good rest. Sakura led her out of the room and then stopped when the gang came in front of them.

"Hello," Kushina said. She smiled and then said, "I'm sorry that I can't talk right now I need to rest. So goodbye for now," She then looked at Naruto and laughed. She freed herself from Sakura and walked over to her son and hugged him. Naruto felt the wet tears pouring down his cheeks and rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

"I'm here now my boy and I'll always be here for you." Kushina said as she broke away from the hug, "I love you." She kissed his forehead and then walked towards her room where she would take a nice bath and take a long sleep.

Sakura was taken by surprise when Naruto hugged her.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," he said, "You have no idea how much you did for me."

"Naruto you should thank yourself to." Sakura said, "And Sasuke and Hinata. All of you made it possible."

"Yeah," he said, "Well I better go and find Hinata-chan."

Sakura watched him walk away and then said that she was going to train. Sasuke walked behind her the katana she threw at him when they were on the mission still in his hands. Rin saw it and was shock to see that Sasuke was able to hold it. She wondered if he could use it as well. She followed after Kushina and hoped that she would find her answers.

Sakura knew that Sasuke was behind her and she had a good idea to why he was following her. She wanted to avoid all of that at the moment. Sakura wanted to be left alone. She turned quickly into the archery training room and let out the breath she was holding when Sasuke walked past it. She saw a brown haired girl inside the room as well. Her form was perfect and when she released the arrow, it hit the mark. Sakura was never great at archery which was why she was here. She watched the girl hit the mark again and then when to get her own set of a bow and arrows.

The other girl stopped and watched Sakura as she tried to hit the mark however she continued to miss it.

"Damn," Sakura cursed.

"Hey relax, you're to tense." The girl said, "And fix your shoulders and your form does seem a bit off."

Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked at the girl. She looked like she was around her age most likely a year older and had an aura around her making you want to respect her inside here. She came over to Sakura with a smile and said.

"I'm Tenten and who are you?" she asked.

"Sakura," she replied, "Sakura Haruno."

"The guardian, I forgot." Tenten said, "I don't see you around much."

Tenten went behind Sakura and helped her fix her form.

"Yes I was on a mission with my team." Sakura admitted.

Tenten nodded and she told Sakura to let go. She did as she was told and watched the arrow hit the centre of the mark.

"Thanks," Sakura breathed out.

"No problem," Tenten replied, "You're pretty good for a beginner."

Sakura nodded and got ready to shot another arrow. She was going to make sure that she never missed the mark. Tenten watched her and nodded her head.

"She learns fast." Tenten thought.

Aloud she said, "I see that you have met Ino."

Sakura put down her bow and arrows and nodded, "She seems nice." Sakura said recalling her meetings with Ino.

"Yeah don't worry about her." Tenten said putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "She's just someone who wants what everyone runs after. She'll get over it besides its obvious Sasuke has eyes for you."

Sakura's eyes widen and she felt the heat rush to her cheeks, "What?" she asked.

"Well he has been watching you since you walked in you know." Tenten said nodding her head in Sasuke's direction. Sakura turned to see him and turned around as fast as she could. She couldn't believe that he was still there. Sakura would have thought he had left her already.

"**Whoa! That proves how much he likes us over that pig!" **her inner said.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked her inner. She thought she had gotten rid of that thing when she was twelve.

"**Well I wanted to be here and admit it you missed me." **Sakura's inner said.

"No I didn't!" Sakura replied.

"**Anyway what are you doing? A hot guy is on our team showing interest in US and YOU are ignoring him???!!" **her inner asked.

"Yes, nothing can slow you down more than a boyfriend." Sakura told her.

"Um Sakura are you okay?" Tenten asked.

Sakura laughed and forced a smile, "Yep just perfect." She told her.

Sakura then fixed her outfit and then said, "I'll go now…um see you around Tenten?" she asked unsure if that was the right thing to say.

"Yeah sure," Tenten replied with a smile.

Sakura ran out of the training room and made sure no one especially a certain Uchiha was behind her. She was so close to getting away when.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said.

Sakura cursed under her breath and then she turned around. Before she could open her mouth, Naruto came running towards them.

"Hey there you two are!" Naruto shouted, "Baa-chan has a new mission for us. So we have to meet up in her office now!"

"Naruto," Sakura said, "Tell Tsunade-sama that I'll be there soon. I need to clean up."

Naruto nodded and then watched as Sakura flew inside her room and locked the door. He then noticed how close Sakura and Sasuke were standing until Sakura ran into her room and looked at his best friend.

"Is the teme falling for Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked himself and then smiled, "Time to play matchmaker."

"Dope what the hell are you smiling about?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing teme, nothing at all," Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head and grunted. He walked away leaving Naruto behind and headed to Tsunade's office.

"I still want answers Sakura." Sasuke thought as he tightened his hold on the weapon in his hands.

Sakura fixed her damp hair into a loose pony tail and then left her room. She walked towards Tsunade's office and saw that Naruto and Sasuke were already there.

"Sit down." Tsunade ordered and Sakura did as she was told, "Two new missions for this team however only two will be going on one and the other will be going with Kakashi and Rin."

"So what's the mission Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade ignored his nick name for her and then said, "The first one is about capturing and sealing the three tails that was spotted while you were out. That mission is for Sasuke and Sakura."

"Why does the teme get the cooler mission instead of me?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, you have to go with Rin and Kakashi to talk to someone who was willing to become a demon keeper for the eighth tail." Tsunade said.

"Oh but that still not fun." Naruto said.

Tsunade had a vein appearing on her forehead and she was ready to kill Naruto. Shizune stood back knowing that she didn't have an early death wish at the moment.

Luckily for Naruto, Rin and Kakashi walked in so Tsunade couldn't kill him yet. Kushina sat down next to Sakura and said, "It's about time we tell them what really happened in the shire don't you think?"

Sakura looked at Kushina and then nodded. She had no idea how she knew that she didn't tell then everything but it was better to come clean now than later. Sakura watched her mother and then stood up.

"Before we go into that, I like to say that when we were in the shire, someone else was there besides us." Sakura said.

"What why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tsunade asked.

"I wasn't sure how." Sakura admitted, "I was in shock from seeing him there myself."

"Who did you see Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at everyone in the room from Sasuke to Kushina who nodded.

"Madara,"

Tsunade slammed her hands down on the table and looked at Sakura, "How was he able to go that far without a help of a guardian?"

"I don't know." Sakura replied.

"But I do." Kushina said, "However I need you to explain what happened when you saw Madara."

"I still don't understand how but he was able to take one of the symbols- the five pointed star. He shouldn't be able to but he was." Sakura said.

"Is that even possible Kushina-sama?" Rin asked.

"Yes it is." Kushina replied, "However he must have had help from a guardian to even get into the shire."

"He did say a name." Sakura said softly.

"What was it Sakura?" Kushina asked.

"Sayumi," Sakura replied.

"Isn't that the name of...?" Rin asked looking at Kushina.

"Hai it is," Kushina replied, "However it's shocking she had one. She always pushed them away but then again this one was an Uchiha and they are known for being stubborn and I believe a common thing among them was 'An Uchiha gets what an Uchiha wants?'"

Naruto barked out laughing as Sasuke scowled among himself. Sakura didn't understand what Kushina meant by the phrase so she was lost and Kakashi and chuckling lightly.

"I don't understand." Sakura said.

"Let Kushina-sama explain a bit more about the guardians for you Sakura." Rin said, "The parts you were just a little too young to understand when I was teaching you."

"Which is?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura let me ask you to explain everything you know about being a guardian." Kushina said.

"Well we control some or all of the seven elements of this world; water, fire, earth, wind, lightning, light and darkness. Our job and reason for being here is to protect. Also we have to seal and capture the tailed demons." Sakura said.

"That's not all Saku-chan." Kushina said, "We have a lot more to do than that."

"Are you sure she will understand Kushina-sama I mean she was never really told about those little things." Rin said.

"Of cause she will fall into it herself." Kushina said.

"Can someone just explain to me what we are talking about?" Sakura asked getting annoyed.

"Oh right sorry about that." Kushina said, "Well Sakura it would seem that you didn't know that every guardian had a lover sometime in their life."

"A what?" Sakura asked.

"A lover darling; we always fall in love somewhere along this road of life." Kushina said, "It's the most wonderful thing that can happen to us."

Sakura looked like she just saw a ghost. She didn't like these things she was learning.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Oh well I suppose it's because we are always protecting others, we have no one to protect us so our lover does that for us." Kushina said.

"Do we have to?" Sakura asked.

"Well let me tell you Saku-chan, love makes us stronger and when we have loved ones in our lives we will do anything to keep them safe." Kushina said.

"But I still don't see where you're going with this." Sakura said.

"Love is forever Saku-chan even in death." Kushina said, "Sayumi was the guardian before me.; the only guardian besides yourself and the first guardian who could summon weapons. She was known for her very powerful fire sword."

"Well that would explain why he said I had the same sword." Sakura said, "But really what are you getting at?"

"I thought I made it obvious Saku-chan." Kushina said, "Love can make it through time and space. For Madara to be able to even get into the shire a guardian to help him and he must know that guardian as well. Do you understand now?"

"Are you saying that Sayumi helped him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes but why?" Kushina asked, "You have to figure that out yourself. I know as well as Rin so why do you think he was able to get as far as he did."

"You aren't saying that they were lovers?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes that's what I'm saying." Kushina said.

"No that's crazy." Sakura said, "But that still doesn't explain how he was able to destroy the balance of the gates."

"Simple he didn't have to." Kushina said, "Sayumi did it. If you ask me it looks like she was trying to stop him from coming to the shire. To stop him from getting to her however he wanted to go to her so…."

"By why go that far to stop him," Tsunade asked, "I mean if she loved him shouldn't she be making it easier for him to come to her."

"Tsunade when you really love someone you will know when to let them go." Kushina said, "Now I want to sleep again. I hope this helped all of you."

"But wait you spoke as if you knew all of this was going to happen." Sakura said looking at Kushina.

Rin smiled and then said, "Yes she did. Kushina found out after she sealed herself away that she could see into the future and past. It's her gift as a guardian and yours is to be able to talk to the tailed beasts."

"Well that helps a lot." Sakura said, "But if you knew all this was going to happen why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you need to go through all of this in order to face Madara later on," Kushina said, "Long battles are ahead Sakura you have to be at your strongest in order to win. Open yourself to this world and I would tell you from now that's its okay to fall in love. It can only make you stronger."

"**Oh I know who we have fall in love with. His last name is Uchiha and the first is Sasuke!" **her inner said.

"Go away and no Sasuke and I are teammates." Sakura shouted to her inner.

"**You're soooooooo boring." **Her inner told her.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Now about that mission for Sakura and Sasuke," Tsunade said, "The three tailed was seen just between us and the water village so you leave in one day so get use to each other. Good luck you can go now."

"Hai," Sakura said getting up.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

They walked out of the room and Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

Sakura stood there frozen unsure why he thanked her so she made it a note to remember to ask him. She needed to know why he was thanking her. She hadn't done anything for him or so she believed.

"I wonder how this tailed beats would be." Sakura asked herself.

A/N: More of a filler chapter I guess. The next few chapters should have some SasuSaku moments. Review please.

CherryFlower05


	11. Chapter 11

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Key:

"**Inner"**

Chapter 11

Sakura had her eyes closed her and leg crossed. She was tried and just suffered from a sleepless night which she didn't need. The next day she had a mission and she needed something call sleep if she could capture a demon. She was hearing someone talking to her but she couldn't understand them. What they were saying was a foreign language to her. She thought if she placed her mind to rest, she may be able to understand what was going on.

Sakura felt a new pain run through her and she wanted to get away from it however she trapped.

"Open your eyes." said a voice.

Sakura did what she was told and was shock to find herself in front of a large gold gate with something inside.

"Madara," the voice beyond the gate said.

"Madara?" Sakura asked.

"Out for revenge." The voice said.

Sakura walked towards the gate and placed her hands on the bars. She saw blood red eyes looking at her and saw sharp large teeth. The creature inside moved forward and came closer.

Sakura's eyes widen and she placed her hand on her mouth and said, "Kyuubi!"

Sakura opened her eyes again and found herself back in her room. She jumped off her bed and raced out of her room to meet with someone but instead she met with something hard. Funny she didn't remember a wall in front of her door. Sakura looked up and felt her cheeks heat up, Sasuke was in front of her. They were only inches apart and Sakura was not comfortable with this position.

"Sasuke…" she breathed out.

"Hn," he replied.

"I have to find Kushina-sama!" Sakura shouted as she pushed pass Sasuke and ran down the halls.

"Tch annoying," Sasuke said.

"**BUT HOT!" **Sasuke's inner said.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked himself. He couldn't believe he was hearing a voice in his head.

"**Oh hey Outer-me I'm the inner-Sasuke and I know how you really feel especially about that certain pink haired girl. You have been thinking about her a lot and you're crazy about her!"** his inner told him.

"I do not like her she's my teammate!" Sasuke said.

"**Oh and this is coming from the guy who stalked her for the past two days." **His inner said.

"You know what go away!" Sasuke shouted. He didn't like his 'inner him' it was annoying.

"**Yeah, yeah whatever but I'll be back!" **the inner said before leaving.

Sakura ran down the halls and saw Kushina coming towards her. They both seem to have news to tell each other. They called out each other at the same time and then made their way to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade was surprise when she saw the two guardians walk into her office but was glad for the information they had gotten because of their powers.

"So Madara is out for revenge but what?" Tsunade asked.

"It has something to do with kyuubi." Kushina said, "They fought before kyuubi was seal. For what reason remain unknown but I'll tell you that battle was more than Madara fighting for power."

"So you think that it has something to do with Sayumi-sama?" Sakura asked.

"It is possible but where does Sayumi fit into his besides being the lover?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know but there's a good chance that this may help us understand what Madara is planning to do with the tailed beats power." Sakura said.

"I agree," Tsunade said.

She then dismissed the two of them but before they left Sakura said.

"But there's one thing for sure. Kyuubi knows Madara."

Sakura walked to the training room while Kushina headed to the ER room where her lover was sleeping. Sakura walked in and decided that she needed to work on her fire sword. She summoned the weapon and breathed it. She still moved a bit clumsily and often lost her footing. When she was about to fall because she had tangled her feet together she landed in strong arms.

She looked up and met with Sasuke's deep dark orbs. The heat felt up to her cheeks and her chest took a good beating from her heart.

"Sasuke…." Sakura said.

"**OHHHHHH she's right there! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" **Sasuke's inner said.

"I thought I told to leave!" Sasuke shouted.

"**As soon as you KISS HER!" **his inner replied.

"OMG,OMG, OMG, OMG!" Sakura was screaming inside her mind.

"**Yeah look how close we are to the Sasuke!" **Sakura's inner screamed.

"Go away I don't need to be reminded of that!" Sakura shouted.

"**Oh fine do me a favor and kiss the guy already. You know you like him." **her inner said.

"Yeah fine just go….WAIT **KISS** HIM AND SINCE WHEN DO I LIKE SASUKE!" Sakura screamed.

"**Oh shut it and just kiss the poor boy!" **her inner screamed.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Can you put me down?" Sakura asked.

"**NO, NO KISS HER FIRST! KISS HER! I WONDER WHAT SHE TASTES LIKE?!" **Sasuke's inner asked.

"No, now go away!" Sasuke shouted to his inner.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said.

"Ah," Sasuke replied and held her go. Sakura smiled as she dusted off her clothes and then said, "Thanks,"

Sasuke just nodded and watched as Sakura summoned her sword again. Sasuke had to laugh lightly when Sakura was training.

"What?" Sakura asked stopping.

"The sword is an extension of your arm remember that." Sasuke told her. He walked over to her and smirked. For the next hour or so, Sasuke was helping Sakura with her sword fighting. Right now they were having a spar.

Sasuke had just knocked out Sakura's sword and she was unarmed. He was going to attack to claim his victory when he met with Sakura's sword sheath and he smirked.

"You learn fast." He said.

Sakura smiled, "Well I have a good teacher." She replied.

"Ah," Sasuke said. He felt good inside when Sakura said that. It made him happy.

"So how's your training going with the lightning blade?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke scowled telling Sakura that it really wasn't getting anywhere.

"My turn to be the teacher," Sakura said as she walked towards him.

Rin walked pass the training room and saw Sakura and Sasuke and smile sadly.

"If what Kushina-sama says is true," Rin thought, "You two have a long path ahead and it's not easy."

Sakura and Sasuke were having one more sparing match before they headed out. Sasuke now had a better control over his lightning and was proving to be quiet a foe. Sakura was working on her wind element in the battle and her flying. Her pink wings burst from her back and she took to the sky to escape Sasuke's fast lightning attacks.

She felt someone grab her ankle and looked down to see Sasuke. He pulled her down and brought her to the ground and to her defeat. It was strange that she never felt the large impact she was expecting when you get pulled down and then she realized that her head and being held in someone's hand and she could feel another hand on her waist keeping her from slamming her entire body on the ground. She opened her eyes and saw that she was on Sasuke's lap and he was the person keeping her from hitting the floor.

Before she could say something they heard someone clear their throat and Sakura looked up to see her father, Kakashi.

"Otou-san," Sakura said as she flew up.

"Sakura, Sasuke what were you to doing?" Kakashi asked with a visible annoyed look on his face.

"Training," Sasuke replied coldly.

"You were training?" Kakashi asked and Sakura nodded, "AND YOU ENDED UP IN THAT TYPE OF POSITION!"

Sakura spied the clock and said quickly, "Oh look at the time we have to go! Big mission tomorrow!"

"Matte get back here!" Kakashi shouted after his daughter.

He turned to where Sasuke was and saw an empty spot and he twitched. Kakashi began to grumble all the way back to his room talking how the next time he finds them in those types of positions he will slice his lightning blade through Sasuke before he knew what had happen.

Sakura was walking with Sasuke thanking for helping her today and that she was looking forward to the mission tomorrow.

"Oh and gomen about my Otou-san he is very overprotective." Sakura said when she reached her room.

"Ah," Sasuke said.

Sakura then led closer to Sasuke and the said boy froze when he saw what was going on and strangely he made no effort to stop it. Sasuke felt a pair of lips on his cheeks and then met with Sakura's jade eyes.

She smiled once more before going into her room.

"**OMG YOU LISTENED TO ME! BUT I MEANT A KISS ON THE LIPS!" **Sakura's inner told her.

"And I'm glad that you didn't say that." Sakura replied.

Sasuke was walking back to his room and his inner was getting excited on how Sakura had kissed them.

"**Yes that proves she likes us! But hey who doesn't?"** his inner said.

"…."

"**Hey are you listening?" **his inner asked.

"…."

"**HEY LOVER BOY LISTEN TO ME!" **his inner screamed.

A/N: See as promised SasuSaku! Don't worry they will get together soon! Please review!

CherryFlower05


	12. Chapter 12

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Key:

"**Inner"**

Chapter 12

Sakura looked at the one bike and growled. Tsunade couldn't be serious. Sasuke seemed to think the same as well. Tsunade came out with a smile and said.

"So are we ready?"

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, "Where's the other bike?"

"Oh we have so many people going in and out of the base that we can only give you one." Tsunade said. She looked at them and narrowed her eyes, "We don't have a problem with that right?"

The two teens were sweat drop but nodded either way. Sakura placed her hand on her temple and began to rube it because she knew she wasn't going to get peace and quiet from the moment this mission began. As she had believed, her inner begins to talk.

"**Oh I can't believe we're getting to ride with Sasuke! Oh this so makes up for the fact that we have to go and hunt down that stupid demon!" **her inner told her.

Sakura blocked on her inner as she got on the bike wrapping her arms around Sasuke's waist and took off. Tsunade looked at them and said.

"Kushina I hope you're right."

Sakura held on as Sasuke made a rough turn and closed her eyes to avoid getting dirt in them. The motorbike came to a stop and Sakura got off with Sasuke behind. They had to walk from here to avoid any problems. They walked a bit further until the saw the large lake ahead with a thick fog above it.

"Be careful, that fog was created by the three tail." Sakura warned.

"Ah," Sasuke replied.

"We need to get rid of it." Sakura thought.

She summoned her fan and narrowed her eyes. She released her wind element, her eyes changing to the clear sliver. She threw a powerful wind at the lake pushing the fog away. Some of the wind blades when under the lake and attacked anything that was inside the lake. A painful roar echoed through the lake and Sakura and Sasuke got in a fighting stance.

It surface; it's clawed like tails waving in the wind and its gray body rose to the above. Its eye looked at them despite the great distance, he knew it was them.

"Cover me Sasuke," Sakura ordered. She wanted to get this over quickly as she summoned her wings and flew up before Sasuke could stop her.

Sakura changed from her wind to the water element. She formed a large water bullet in her hands and shot it at the Sanbi. It just disappeared and Sakura was in shock. A large tail came down towards Sakura and she was still in a daze and shock that her attack didn't work.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted as he cursed under his breath and pulled out his katana from its sheath. Sasuke then used his lightning element to attack the tail that was aiming for Sakura.

Sakura herself was in shock when she saw the line of lightning heading her way and then saw the giant tail aiming for her. She flew up and let the lightning hit its target. She then flew down to where Sasuke and looked at him.

Sasuke still held his katana in his eyes and he had a serious expression on his face. He seemed a bit angry of her foolishness of not noticing that the Sanbi was attacking her. He then breathed in and placed his katana back in its place and looked at Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura replied.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"**Oh human ice block, be nice. No need to act so cold to our future wife." **His inner told him.

"What future wife?" Sasuke asked. He really hated his inner. He didn't know why he had one.

"**Right in front of us! Boy and you called Naruto an idiot!" **his inner replied.

"You do know that you're calling yourself an idiot and Naruto is one!" Sasuke said.

"**Oh human ice block flying water bullet heading our way." **his inner said before disappearing.

Sasuke turned back around and saw the bullet flying towards. He ran towards Sakura pushing her to the ground placed his hands around her head to ensure she didn't hit it.

Sakura felt her body hit the ground and winced slightly. She saw the attack flew pass them just missing them.

"Sasuke you saved me again." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her and felt his heart bang against his chest and was fighting to keep himself from blushing. Sakura looked to the side feeling her cheeks heating up from Sasuke watching her. As she did so, she saw Sanbi moving to a small shore and let out a piercing roar.

Sakura heard what it was saying. Telling her how he refuses to be captured and he liked how his freedom was at the moment. He would not give in like the rest of his kind.

It shot another attack which was even larger than the last one.

"Damn it!" bother teens cursed.

Sakura realized her water element and jumped up as soon as Sasuke was off her. The water bullet came right at her and then froze over. Sakura then broke the frozen ball apart and now had about ten sharp froze spears. She shot them at the Sanbi and watched as it shattered against its body.

"How is that possible?!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke looked at the Sanbi and knew that they were getting no where. When he turned he saw Sakura getting ready to send out another attack and he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Sakura looked at him furious and asked.

"Why are you stopping me?!"

"Can't you see that we're not getting anywhere?!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura pulled her wrist out of his grip and glared. Oh boy she was angry.

"Let me do my job and you should never come in my way!" Sakura shouted.

"What job?" Sasuke asked. He was getting angry as well, "All you're doing is attacking without thinking and it almost got us killed!"

"Well sorry!" Sakura shouted thou she didn't look like she really was sorry, "But I would prefer if you not tell me how to capture a demon!"

"You don't know how to capture a demon!" Sasuke shouted. He didn't mean the things that came next but he was just so angry that he had to take it out on someone, "So far you had it easy! With Shukaku and Hachibi! Someone always did all the hard work for you and you had to do was seal the damn thing! You're not strong you're just a weak annoying little girl!"

Sakura let his words sink in and then she felt the wet liquid dripping down her cheeks. Voices fill back up her head and she heard the words all over again, 'Weak' "Annoying'

Sakura slapped Sasuke hard across his face leaving a mark behind.

"Bastard," she said before running away.

Sasuke let his hand touch the place where Sakura had slapped him and then cursed. He had messed up real mad.

"**Dude you didn't have to take it that far. You could have just told her what she didn't do." **His inner told him.

Sasuke said nothing in reply and just started to head off in the direction where Sakura had gone off in.

Sakura raced off and closed her eyes. Her heart felt as if it was being torn apart. How could he say that? How could he call her…

….weak and annoying?

Tears spilled form her eyes and the memories flew back in her mind. The memories of the first time she was called those words.

Flashback:

Sakura looked up with her teary jade eyes as she felt another attack beating against her small body.

"How _annoying_." A voice said, "She's just a _weak _little girl."

Sakura said nothing and hoped that they would just leave her alone. She just wanted to be left alone.

"You know she's the cursed one daughter." A new voice said.

Sakura felt her anger running through her veins and she growled, "Shut up! Don't call Rin that!"

"Oh how _annoying _she is," The girl said, "She just so _weak_ and should just die already."

Shut up! She screamed it in her mind. Just go away!

With one last attack, they left continuing with their remarks.

…_..weak_

…_..annoying_

End Flashback:

Sakura held her head and cried. After all these years, Sakura cried because she knew it was true.

Sasuke looked around the heavy forest and growled. Where was she?

"**This is your own fault." **His inner told him.

"Shut it!" Sasuke growled. He knew that already. He didn't need to be reminded of his mistakes.

He heard a soft crying and looked for the source. He pushed through the heavy branches and saw Sakura on the ground crying. She looked up and bit her lip drawing blood.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke let her shout everything at him. She didn't let out everything she was holding inside. Sakura shook her head as Sasuke began to walk towards her. She didn't want him near her. She was afraid that he would attack like they did when she was younger.

"**Hey look at him! He's not those girls who made fun of you! He's your friend!" **Sakura's inner said.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said softly, "I didn't mean that."

Sakura looked up at him and let her last tears fall. With every drop Sasuke felt the daggers going through his heart. He was the source of her pain and he wanted to kick himself for it.

He when down to her level on the ground and said it again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Sakura slammed her head into his chest and cried some more. "Then why did you say it?" she asked; her face still hidden in his chest.

"Because you were putting yourself in danger!" Sasuke shouted, "I don't want you to do that! I don't want to see you get yourself kill!"

"Why?" Sakura asked.

She was looking at him again. Her jade eyes still glassy however she was looking like her normal self again.

Sasuke looked at her and bit his tongue. He just had to tell her that. He turned his face blocking off the light blush from her eyes and said, "I care that's all."

Sakura felt the tightening around her heart stopped and suddenly her heart was back to loud beating against her chest.

"But you're right," Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"About me having it easy so far," Sakura said.

"Maybe, but we can change that right?" Sasuke asked her.

"Hai," Sakura replied with a smile.

//Two Days Later//

Sasuke and Sakura walked back to the lake where Sanbi was. They had spent the last two days observing Sanbi. They found out the reason why the attacks weren't working. How fast Sanbi was on the water and how strong it really was in strength.

It's hard body works just like a turtle shell acting as a protecting or better yet the correct term a 'Defensive Mechanisms.' Next when in it's in the water is can avoid attacks by diving under water with its fast speed. Then when it was on the land it attacks her fast. It doesn't move its body as fast as in the water however its powerful attacks make up for it. Finally its weak point. Using the fact that its body is made to resemble a turtle it would mean that its body over the shell was soft and weak. The only visible sink that may have a chance of attacking was its one eye. They had to exact when they attacked to make sure they aim the right place. Also they took note on the fact that Sanbi was a demon that used the water element. They had to break through that water somehow.

They used all they knew and came up with a plan. One which the hoped will work.

"Okay ready?" Sasuke asked Sakura and she nodded. She then summoned her wings and flew up. The plan when into action.

Sakura pulled out her fan and released her wind element and shot a wave of wind blades at the lake. As they wanted, Sanbi surfaced.

It moved its tail to attack Sakura however this time Sakura was ready for any of its attacks. She flew down to the water and touched it freezing it to create a path. She then got ready to release her next element. One which she was training very hard to control.

"Fourth element release, earth!" Sakura shouted as her eyes and her hair turned brown. They had been testing it out. A way to hold down Sanbi and Sakura suggested the earth element. She could try to create a cage and hold Sanbi it in. They would start small seeing how exactly they had to make its cage. They then found a way and Sakura was ready to test it out.

Pillars of earth came and held down Sanbi who was moving to escape. Sakura first started the pillars on Sanbi in one direction, horizontal and then vertical. It strapped down Sanbi keeping him still. Sakura then flew back up and as soon as she did, Sasuke came out onto the lake using the ice path Sakura had created. Sanbi moved again trying to escape when it saw fire bursting from Sasuke's mouth. It managed to free its head long enough to send a water bullet towards Sasuke.

Sakura repaired the damage Sanbi had done to its cage and then summoned her fire element. Her fire mixed with Sasuke making a much large fire which evaporated the water attack. It then engulfed Sanbi's body completely.

Once it was all over, Sakura sealed Sanbi using her fire element and when back to the land to put him into the container so they could safety take him back to the base.

Sakura turned around when she saw Sasuke coming in and ran to hug him.

"We did it!" Sakura shouted, "You were right about looking at Sanbi and learning what it was capable of!"

"Ah," Sasuke said.

"We should head back to the base!" Sakura said pulling away from him much to her own inner as well as Sasuke's own disappointment.

"**Go back in his arms!" **her inner told her.

"No!" Sakura shouted.

"**Come on you can't tell you didn't like her in your arms!" **Sasuke's inner asked him.

"Hn," Sasuke said ignoring his own inner. He didn't care to tell him that a small part of him liked having Sakura in his arms.

Sasuke walked towards the bike and got on. He turned back to Sakura and looked at her.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Hai!" Sakura said smiling and she got on.

Before they took off Sakura told Sasuke something, "I care to Sasuke. I care a lot about you."

He looked back at her and she was hiding her face in his back. Sasuke smiled and then said, "Good,"

A/N: Oh they had their first argument and make up! Plus now they both know that they care about each other! Review!

CherryFlower05


	13. Chapter 13

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Key:

"**Inner"**

Chapter 13

Sakura looked around and all she saw was fire. A woman's screamed rang through the dead night and all see Sakura saw was a pair of glowing sliver eyes looking at her and a dark aura.

"Sakura," she heard clearly and forced her eyes opened.

Sakura looked around and saw that she was really in the forest still on a mission well completed mission with Sasuke. She felt the sweat that was bathing her small body slide down her back and how loud her heart was banging against her chest.

"Sakura," she heard again and then looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Sakura breathed out, "Is it my turn to watch?"

Sasuke grunted but made no move to say that it was her turn to do so. With one leg propped up and his left arm draping over it, Sasuke Uchiha seemed very comfortable in his current position.

"What was the dream?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura looked at him again and then turned her face. She wasn't sure what the dream was herself all she knew that it left her in great fear.

"I don't know." Sakura said, "All I saw was these sliver eyes and nothing more."

Sasuke turned to look at her drowning her with his dark orbs and then said, "Sleep."

The base was in clear view now and Sakura was happy for it. Right now what she wanted was a nice bath and a long sleep on a real bed. The bike came to a stop and the two teens climbed off. Sakura moved to remove the container containing Sanbi and then walked ahead of Sasuke. Both teens just wanted to get everyone over and done with before the next day came.

Tsunade looked up when she heard a knock on her door and a person entering.

"Sakura, Sasuke," she greeted.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said as she handed the busty blonde the container that was prove of their completed mission.

"Good," Tsunade remarked as she handed the container to Shizune who left the room to place it in its correct place, "Now you're next mission is to relax."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Tsunade as if she had finally reached insanity. She looked back confused as if she had said something wrong to them.

"What?" She asked.

"You said to relax." Sasuke said. It was clear that Sakura was far to shock to speak to Tsuande at all.

"Yes I know what I said Uchiha." Tsuande said, "Now you two are leaving for a nice holiday on one of the private islands. You've been working to hard and besides there hasn't been any demons sighting as of yet."

Sakura managed to nod before Tsuande continued, "The rest of your team will join you there once they are back from their mission. Now go and relax please."

"Hai," Sakura said before leaving the room with Sasuke behind her.

The next day Sakura and a good few other members of the base found themselves on a ship on their way to an island for some major R&R. Sakura smiled when she saw the dolphins jumping out of the water making friendly noises.

"Beautiful," Sakura said as she led against the railings and continued to watch the animals.

From across the deck, Ino watched Sakura with deep envy. She hated Sakura even more now since she heard that Sasuke and her when on a mission together. They were by themselves and she hated it.

"That should have been me," Ino told herself.

She watched Sakura turned her head to look where Sasuke was and smiled sweetly at him. Ino tightened her fists when she watched their eyes meet and felt sick to her stomach.

"By then end of this, Sasuke-kun will be mine." Ino said.

Sakura turned away not expecting Sasuke to look back at her.

"You're lucky," A new voice said.

Sakura turned and saw Hinata and smiled.

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed.

"He really likes you." Hinata said joining her on the railing.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked at her and smiled, "Naruto,"

And all Sakura could do was look on in shock.

They reached the island within a few minutes after and Sakura juts ran off. She was confused and lost.

"Whoa," someone said as they placed their hands on Sakura's shoulder, "Where's the fire?"

"Ayama!" Sakura shouted in shock. She looked at the midnight black haired woman with eyes to match and received the same shocked look.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Ayama asked.

Both girls sat down on the grass and talked for a while. Ayama Yuko was a guardian keeper like Rin and was actually the only friend Rin had while she was growing up. Besides the age gap between the two girls, they still were the best of friends. Ayama became a big sister for Sakura and often they would talk about the world and what their lives would have been like if they weren't part of the 'gifted.'

Sakura noticed the sliver ring on her friend's hands and smiled. Ayama looked on and smiled back.

"Yep, I'm marrying." Ayama said, "Me, the crazy girl who runs ever boy that came her way."

Sakura nodded and then Ayama looked at her.

"Hey what's the problem?" Ayama asked.

"It's just me," Sakura said, "I don't know what to think about anymore."

"Someone is in love." Ayama said in a teasing tone.

Sakura blushed heavily and the thought of Sasuke came into her mind.

"Ayama," Itachi said as he came into view.

"Itachi!" Ayama shouted waving at him.

"You know Itachi-san?" Sakura asked.

Ayama turned to face Sakura and smiled, "He's my husband to be."

Sakura just looked on.

Sakura watched as Ayama started to tease Itachi and couldn't help but smile. Ayama looked happy and carefree something she wanted to be like. However, she couldn't. Not while this war was going on and she still didn't gain control of all her elements. Life just sucked for Sakura right now.

Ayama called Sakura over and Itachi nodded and at remembering her from the mission in capturing the one tail. The group continued to walk and Ayama explained that this island was actually the Uchiha family's own.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because the cause of all of this was an Uchiha," Itachi said.

"Oh," Sakura said. She looked at the ground as the memory of Madara came to her mind.

"Hey Itachi how about Sakura join us for dinner. I'm sure your mother would want to meet Sasuke's teammate." Ayama said.

Itachi smirked and then said, "That's a good idea."

Ayama looked at him not liking that look in his eyes and knew he was up to something. She faced Sakura and then said, "Wear something casual and come to the main halls about six or seven okay."

"Yes," Sakura said.

Ayama smiled and she then left her friend behind. Sakura looked to her side and saw Hinata and started to walk towards her. She needed to clear something with her.

"Hinata," Sakura called out making the said girl turn at her, "You're wrong, Naruto doesn't like me like you think."

Hinata's eyes widen for a moment and then she looked down, "You don't see the way he looks at you. He really does like you."

"Hinata maybe Naruto just cares for me." Sakura said, "He's that type of person. You know Naruto longer than me so you should know that."

Hinata looked at Sakura and nodded.

"So before make statements shouldn't you talk to Naruto first?" Sakura asked.

"Hai," Hinata said.

"Well I'll see you later!" Sakura shouted happily.

"Yes!" Hinata said her face lighting up.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and felt uneasy.

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura asked herself.

"**You're just nervous but you don't have to worry. I mean it is just Sasuke…the guy you are crushing hard on!" **her inner told her.

"I don't need to be reminded of that!" Sakura shouted.

"**Oh you admit that you like Sasuke huh!" **her inner said.

"Um well it's just…um he's my friend!"Sakura shouted.

"**Um yeah I'll agree with you there but….he is also a boy and when you put boy and friend together you get BOYFRIEND which is what Sasuke is going to be at the end of this night!" **her inner said and then began rambling about how this was going to happen.

Sakura fixed the earring in her ears and then said, "Enough, I don't want to hear from you for the rest of the night!"

She then stuffed her inner into a box and glued it shut. Sakura smiled to herself and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a nice red dress reaching to her knees with a small coat with it. She had on beautiful aquamarine earrings and her hair was in a half style pony tail.

"I hope I look okay." Sakura told herself.

Sasuke eyed his brother suspiciously as he watched the empty seat that was next to him. Plus his parents and everyone else besides him seemed to waiting for someone. The door opened and Sasuke almost fell out of his chair. He wasn't the only ones who were affected, his father and brother gapped at the woman in front of them. Of coarse it was barely seen since the Uchihas are known for hiding their emotions.

Sakura looked at everyone in the room unsure whether she should smile or run out of the room. She could feel Sasuke watching her and her heart when wild. Mikoto got up and smiled at Sakura. She walked towards the pink haired girl and said.

"You must be Sakura." Mikoto said, "I have heard a lot about you from Ayama."

"Yes," Sakura said facing the elder woman. She gave a soft smile and continued, "I'm sorry if I'm late."

"No, we…." Mikoto said taking the time to monition her hand around the room, "Were just early."

Sakura relaxed and then took her seat next to Sasuke. Dinner when with mostly Mikoto chatting and Sakura found Sasuke's father Fugaku a bit frightening however when he did talk to her shocking everyone in the room, she found him a very nice man.

"So your Sasu-chan's teammate?" Mikoto asked.

"Hai," Sakura said.

"Sasu-chan why didn't you tell me about your new teammate?" Mikoto asked her baby boy.

Sasuke was about to reply when Sakura did it for him. She explained that there were always missions and when they weren't everyone was training.

"It's really hard what we do." Sakura said.

"Yes it is." Mikoto agreed, "I always worry about my boys when they leave this house."

She placed her hand on her cheek and when off thinking to when Itachi and Sasuke were still her 'little men' which wasn't a good thing for the two brothers because she started to tell the girls about it.

"Kaa-chan let's not go there." Both boys begged.

Ayama shook her head and then pushed Itachi back in his chair, "No let's. I want to hear about these 'little men.'"

Sakura just giggled and smiled something Sasuke couldn't stop staring at.

Sakura was walking alone the shore line and was watching the waves come in on the beach. She had a her shoes in her hands and swinging it as she walked, She felt someone coming towards her and had a frozen staff ready to attack.

"Drop the staff." Sasuke said and watched as it disappeared.

"Sorry I don't like it when people sneak up on me." Sakura said.

Sasuke made it to her side and walked with her.

"**Say something emo-boy!" **his inner said making Sasuke want to kill his inner.

"**Ha you'll have to kill yourself to get rid of me!"** his inner told him.

"Unfortunately." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke what is love?" Sakura suddenly asked, "I mean how do you know that you're in love?"

Sasuke was taken aback from this question and looked at Sakura.

"Well I want to know. I never allowed myself to be so open with people because of my powers. But now I can risk it." Sakura explained, "Since I met you and Naruto, I feel different. I feel like I trust with me life and I know that you'll always be there for me especially you Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke said trying to hide his blush.

"So I want to know if what I'm feeling is love." Sakura said.

"That type of question is better to ask the dope for an answer." Sasuke said, "He'll give you the whole speech about it."

Sakura laughed, "He doesn't seem like the type of person to know about this." Sakura said.

"But if you really want to know now." Sasuke said, "For me love is a feeling that makes you feel happy inside and when you're in love you just have no more control over yourself. You'll be finding yourself doing anything for this person. Anything to keep them safe."

"Sasuke, you talk as if you are in love." Sakura said feeling a bit hurt.

"Yeah I guess I am." Sasuke said looking at the crescent moon.

"Well I heard that when you love someone you should tell them." Sakura said, "Before that person moves on."

Sasuke looked at her as she was watching the sky.

"Ah," Sasuke said.

Sakura turned to face him to tell him that they should leave before it got later when she felt Sasuke's lips on hers. Soft, cool and sending sparks through her body. That was what the kiss did to her.

Sasuke broke away and said, 'sorry' and was about to walk away when Sakura pulled him back towards her.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered.

And Sasuke smiled. She was hugging him and he returned it because they were in love.

_Love is a feeling that can bring both pain and happiness. _

_It makes you act so out of your character that you think that you're ill._

_There is no cure for it._

_True love is something you only find in a blue moon._

_So when you do find it, never let it go._

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. School has been a pain plus I had writer's block I must have redid this chapter three times! I hope you like it! REVIEW!

CherryFlower05


	14. Chapter 14

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Um…I once did see a story call this but I believe that mine is different. Anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Key:

"**Inner"**

"_**Dreams"/ Dreams**_

Chapter 14

Sakura avoided another lightning as she summoned her wings and flew all the way up. Kushina was waiting on her there and with a powerful attack as well. Sakura was sent flying across the training field by the winds Kushina created. She twisted her body to be able to jump off the wall and summoned her fire sword and bathed the entire training room with a spinning fire. Sakura landed back on the ground and fell to her knees. Her breathing was off and her heart was beating faster than normal.

"Okay that's enough." Rin said as she walked into the training field. Sakura smiled obviously glad to hear those words and gave into the darkness that was calling her.

Things were becoming so hard recently since they came back from their vacation. Sakura was only training none stop as all her powers just suddenly started to pour out of her and she needed to control in fast. She also discovered that once she had full control over certain elements, she could just go right into them. She was capable of doing this before but she had never noticed.

Rin came up to her daughter and shook her head. She when down to her level and ran her fingers through Sakura's pink locks. Her hands glowed as she checked for any injures Sakura made have gotten during fighting. Behind her, a shadow appeared and Rin laughed lightly.

Sasuke Uchiha was behind her badly hiding his worry if Sakura was okay. She held back herself from telling him that Sakura was okay and just continued her job. Kushina watched them a bit amused but she expected this much out of Sasuke. Now it was all up to Sakura to finish everything.

"It won't be long before this war ends." Kushina said.

Rin stopped and had a shocked look on her face.

"Sakura?" Rin asked.

She looked at her daughter who was now twisting and turning as if having a bad dream.

"She's sick." Rin said as she placed her hand over her daughter's forehead, "A high fever."

Sasuke went down to where Sakura was and scooped her up into his arms.

"Make sure she gets a lot of sleep." Rin said as she watched him. Her eyes softened a bit.

"How hard is it going to be?" she asked Kushina.

"Hard." The guardian replied.

Sasuke rested Sakura on the bed and brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. He had taken her to the medic station where he was waiting on a medic to come and see to Sakura. Shizune walked in and smiled lightly. She rested her pad on the desk and when to work.

"102." Shizune said as she held the thermometer up. She wrote it down and then walked out of the room. She came back with some tablets and a small bottle of a purple liquid.

"Make sure she takes this as soon as she has something to eat." Shizune said, "I'll report to Tsunade that Sakura will be off-duty for a while okay."

"Hn," Sasuke said.

Sasuke placed Sakura down on her bed and realized her fever wasn't letting up. He moved to get a wet cloth and placed in on her head.

After about a half an hour, Sakura's fever when down and she opened her eyes.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as she reopened her eyes. She tried to get up but her head was hurting her too much and she was forced to place her head back down.

"I never felt like this before." Sakura said.

"You've never been sick?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

He pushed the food in her face and said, "Eat."

Sakura nodded and started to eat. The food felt strange going down her throat.

"How long do this last?" Sakura asked.

"It depends." Sasuke said, "Just rest."

Sakura nodded and she drank down the water. The liquid hit her stomach and she felt even worse.

"Sleepy." Sakura whispered before falling asleep.

Sasuke sighed as he picked up the food tray and left the room. After closing the door, he came face to face with Ino Yamanaka.

"Hi _Sasuke-kun_," she said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"What are _you _doing?" Ino asked.

"Minding my own business." Sasuke said as he pushed pass her, "Something you should do."

Ino's eyes opened wide. Sasuke's words were cold and icy and cut deep. She gathered what pride she had left and walked away.

"I'll make him see soon that I'm the better one." Ino told herself.

_**Sakura looked around, fire was everywhere and a dark aura covered the entire place.**_

"_**Where am I?" she asked herself.**_

"_**Kyuubi I will seal you!" a woman shouted.**_

"_**Who said that?" Sakura asked.**_

_**The mist that covered the placed lifted and Sakura saw the eyes of a demon and she screamed.**_

Sakura threw up on the side of her bed emptying her stomach of all its contents.

"Bath." Sakura said as she lifted her body off the bed grabbing a towel before heading the bathroom.

Tsunade looked around at the two women in her office.

"So it has begun." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Sakura has begun to feel like a true human. It won't be long before her true power is released." Kushina said.

"But Kushina-sama, I'm still worried about that other vision you told me about." Rin said, "The one where Sakura died."

"That vision came because Sakura didn't feel. She refused to admit to herself that she was in love." Kushina explained, "However now is a new story."

"What about Sayumi?" Tsuande asked, "We have yet to found anything on her."

"Only Sakura can tell us about her." Kushina said, "She is the only one who can speak to the past guardians. Sayumi was not a bad person; she was just more human than most guardians."

"So in other words she felt more than other guardians." Rin said.

"Hai." Kushina said, "And now Sakura is becoming human. The fact that she's getting sick proves it and because it's Sasuke-san taking care of her, everything should be find. We will be able to kill Madara."

"But one question remains." Tsuande said placing her hands on the table, "How did Madara live for so long?"

"Who knows?" Kushina said, "There are still too many unanswered questions."

The bath felt good to Sakura. Sleep was now avoiding her and she was getting annoyed.

"Well this sucks." Sakura thought looking at the mess on the floor.

"**You have to clean it up you know?" **her inner told her.

"I know…wait ME!" Sakura shouted, "Last time I checked there were two of us here!"

"**Oh so now you agree that there's two of us." **Her inner remarked.

"S.H.U.T. I.T." Sakura said.

Sakura walked out of her room and headed to find something to clean up her mess. After a while, Sakura did find Shizune who came to help her. The cleaning products filled the air in her room and Sakura just ran out not thinking of returning once that smell was there.

Sakura was walking towards the mess hall feeling a bit hungry now as she completely emptied her stomach. It would seem that the medicine was working as she felt a bit better. She was about to push the door open when she heard.

"No it can't be!" a girl shouted, "That forehead freak couldn't have kissed **MY** Sasuke-kun!"

"That's what everyone is saying." A new voice said, "They kissed on his family's island **AFTER** she had dinner with his family."

"No that should have been me!" the first girl shouted again.

"Ino why don't you just give up already?" a new voice said.

Sakura pushed the door opened and peeked. She saw Ino on one said fuming with another purple haired girl and the new voice belonged to Tenten.

"Why don't you just stay out of MY business?!" Ino shouted, "Sasuke-kun will come to his senses and see that forehead is just a freak."

"Why don't you get your senses and realize that Sasuke-san will never care about you!" Tenten shouted, "You think if he cared about _you_ he would be taking care of _Sakura_!"

"It's just a pity thing!" Ino shouted, "He's just pitying her___"

"Oh grow up INO!" Tenten shouted, "We all know that Sasuke Uchiha is not the type of person to pity others! Stop making excuses!"

Ino stopped for a minute and Sakura listened for her reply.

"Sakura." A male voice said behind her causing her to jump and fall onto the ground. All eyes turned on her and she got up.

"Well Ino-san, Tenten-san." Sakura said, "May I say something? Firstly Tenten-san thank you for defending me, it meant a lot."

"Sure what are friends for!" Tenten said with a smile.

"As for you Ino-san, my name is Sakura, not forehead freak or any other childish names you can think off." Sakura said, "Please call me by that or else I'll just be forced to call you 'pig'"

Ino's mouth dropped as she looked at Sakura as she continued, "That's what your name means correct. You're a pig and you even have the behavior of one."

"Yeah go Sakura!" Tenten shouted.

"Sakura aren't you suppose to be in bed?" the male voice asked again.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, did you hear how that forehead freak talked to me!" Ino shouted as she took his arm, "See what a freak she is? She's not worth your time."

Sakura said nothing and kept her back facing Sasuke. So she couldn't see when Sasuke pushed Ino off him but felt when his hot breath touched her neck when he spoke.

"Annoying." Sasuke said, "I expected you to stay in your room Sakura. You're sick."

"Ah but it smells strange inside there!" Sakura complained as she faced him.

"Then sleep in my room." Sasuke told her.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

The next thing she knew, she was being picked up back Sasuke causing her to blush and being carried towards _his_ room. Ino just gaped and did nothing. She knew deep down in the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha she was nothing.

Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's forehead and inwardly was relieved that her fever had gone down finally. He had gotten her to sleep again and later he would take her back to the mess hall where she could eat.

He brushed a bang out of her face and kissed her forehead whispering.

"_Annoying." _

A/N: Ahhhhh sorry I took so long to update! I didn't mean to keep you all waiting for so long! Oh I wish Sasuke will take care of me when I'm sick! =P REVIEW!

**NB:**

**I WON'T BE UPDATING UNTIL MID DECEMBER, THIS GOES FOR ALL MY POSTED STORIES. THE REASON BEING I HAVE EXAMS PLUS IF I PASS ALL, MY DADDY WILL BUY ME A NEW LAPTOP AND I REALLY NEED ONE! I WILL PRE- WRITE AS MANY CHAPTERS AS I CAN SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG FOR THEM WHEN I RETURN. HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND! **

CherryFlower05


	15. Chapter 15

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Um…I once did see a story call this but I believe that mine is different. Anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: Hi people! You're probably asking yourself 'what the heck? She said she wouldn't be back till mid December.' Well I changed my mind. Plus I had three chapters written out for this story since then. So when I get enough reviews to make me happy, I'll update. Any who, about my other two stories. What Music Can Do- Part 2 major writer's block. I'm thinking of deleting it and re-doing the ending for WMCD. As for Three's a Crowd, people if I don't get more feedback on it I'll start to lose interest and won't update. Please try to give me something to work with. I love to hear if you have any ideas like what dates they should go on and what type of gifts they could give Sakura. Remember it is a SasuSakuNaru story. Well that's about it, enjoy the chapter!

Key:

"**Inner"**

"_**Dreams"/ Dreams**_

Chapter 15

Sasuke woke up to the sounds of someone at his door and groaned. He really didn't need an early wakeup call and he promised himself if it was Naruto he was going to the get the first object he could get his hands on. Instead, he was greeted by Sakura who had a small smile on her face and a tray in her hand filled with food.

"Morning." Sakura said, "I wanted to bring some breakfast for you."

She laughed lightly and was slightly freaking out because Sasuke wasn't saying anything. However she didn't have to worry because Sasuke smirked and they enjoyed breakfast together in his room.

Naruto walked around the mess hall hoping to find his best friends who had gone missing for some time.

"Stupid teme I bet he's just hiding because he's scared I'll kick his butt in training again." Naruto thought.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she saw him walked pass her.

Naruto turned and looked at Hinata and smiled, "Hey Hinata!" he said, "Have you seen the teme?"

Hinata shook her head sadly and Naruto sighed, "Oh well, mind if I join you for breakfast?" Naruto asked.

A heated blush appeared on Hinata's cheek and she nodded her head widely.

"Alright, I'm starved!" Naruto said, "I wonder if they have ramen today!"

"Naruto-kun…."

SUxXxSH

"Thank you for taking care of me when I was sick." Sakura told Sasuke as they walked towards Tsunade's office.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"You know you really have to stop grunting so much." Sakura said, "Not all people can speak like language."

"You're getting annoying Sakura." Sasuke said making her laugh.

"Well I blame you and Naruto for that." Sakura said as they pushed open the door, "We're here Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked up and nodded, "Good now we finally found enough keepers for the demons we have to far. So Sakura it's time to seal them in."

"Hai." Sakura said.

"Hey Baa-chan what did you call me for this time!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the room.

"Naruto-baka, I told knock before you enter my office!" Tsunade shouted.

Naruto rubbed behind his head and laughed. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. "Okay, now that all of you are here, we can get started. We were going to wait a bit longer because some of the keepers are still unsure whether they want to take duty of becoming a demon keeper however while you were away on the island, Madara went to work. Suddenly all the demons are disappearing one by one and there's only a few left and those are the ones we have yet to find."

"But how did we miss it?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows." Tsunade said, "However we can't let him get the demons we have. So we're sealing them and putting the demon keepers into protection. Understand."

And so they got to work. Naruto showed Sakura and Sasuke where all the keepers where and Sakura did her job. It was difficult without having Rin there to help her but Sasuke was more than enough help. At the end of the day, Sakura had finished three sealing and was tired. They were free once they reported back to Tsunade and however Sasuke was asked to stay behind.

"Take a seat Uchiha." Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded and was about to ask what this was about when Kushina came out of nowhere and sat in the free seat next to him.

"Hello Sasu-chan." Kushina said making Sasuke jump out of his skin, "Oh I should have warned you."

"Sasuke we are just here to warn you not to hurt Sakura." Tsunade said.

"You think I want to hurt her." Sasuke said. His tone was icy and sharp.

"No we don't think so but we are still warning you." Kushina said, "Right now, all this power she has is because she's falling in love with you and you are returning her feelings. If you stop, so will her powers and our last hope of stopping Madara."

"That is all." Tsunade said, "You can leave"

He nodded and left. Outside Sakura was against the wall minding her own business. When she heard the door open she turned to see Sasuke.

"Hey is everything okay?" Sakura asked.

"Ah." Sasuke said smirking at her.

"That's good." Sakura said. She was taken by surprised when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Come on, I'll walk to your room." Sasuke said taking her small hand in his own. Sakura just followed, caught in her own daze.

"I will never hurt Sakura." Sasuke promised himself that.

SUxXxSH

Ino Yamanaka smiled as she ripped opened yet another love note from someone. She giggled as she read it through and gaped at the last line that said how they wanted to meet.

"Oh!" Ino said, "I wonder who it is." She looked up and saw Shikamaru, her childhood friend pass by heading towards the mess hall with his best friend. She frowned as she watched him yawn and said.

"Shika is working way too hard." And when back to her day dreaming.

SUxXxSH

Sakura closed her eyes hoping that she would finally get a decent sleep and not one filled with visions and voices of the past. She was getting tried of hearing them and seeing them over and over. She closed her eyes and it happened again however this time it was very clear.

"_**Kyuubi fight me!" the woman shouted, "Let me fight you!"**_

"_**You are too weak guardian." Kyuubi said, "You are fighting me for a dark man's desire."**_

"_**I love that man!" the woman shouted, "I Sayumi love Madara Uchiha and nothing will change that!"**_

"_**You're throwing away your life guardian." Kyuubi said.**_

"_**I don't care. For him I will do anything." Sayumi said, "Anything to prove my love for him!"**_

"_**Then enjoy the after life." Kyuubi said before grinning wickedly and a scream echoed through the air. **_

"_**You have fallen guardian." Kyuubi said.**_

Sakura flew up and shouted, "Sayumi!"

"**Wow the poor girl." **Her inner said.

"Hai, she gave her life for a one sided love." Sakura said, "I have to talk to Kushina-sama."

With that said Sakura burst out of her doors and headed to find Kushina. It didn't take much; Kushina was either was with Tsunade or Minato in the hospital wing. She found her with Minato.

"Kushina-sama if I can speak with you." Sakura said.

"The pieces have finally come together correct." Kushina said.

"Yes Sayumi, she was in love with Madara however I don't think Madara was in love with her." Sakura said.

"That would explain her early death." Kushina said, "She was about your age when she died."

Sakura gasped and said, "My age."

"Hai." Kushina said, "Now tell me, do you think she's a problem now to us."

Sakura nodded and she walked into the room, "Yes, she said she'll do anything for him, anything to prove her love. She won't stop until Madara accepts her love."

"Oh dear I feared it was something like that." Kushina said, "It was through Sayumi Madara got to the shire. Sayumi was the one who created the in-balanced because you all were in Madara's way. She will continue until Madara is pleased."

"We have to stop them." Sakura said.

"I know." Kushina said, "And we will. Get Naruto and Sasuke and tell them to head over to Tsunade. We have to keep this as quiet as possible. We don't know if Madara is watching us."

"Hai." Sakura said.

Sakura walked out of the room and looked around for her teammates. She found Naruto in the mess hall no surprise there. He was eating some ramen with Hinata and Sakura couldn't help but smile. They looked good together and Hinata couldn't be any happier. She had to pull him aside for a minute and explain the situation before pushing him right back to Hinata.

"Enjoy your food you two." Sakura said as she waved goodbye to them.

Now to find Sasuke.

SUxXxSH

Ino was ready to go. Her admirer awaited and she wanted to find out who it was. She fixed her long hair once more before walking towards the gardens. She looked around for anyone and was shock when she saw that the only person there was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted as she ran towards him, "I knew you cared about me!"

Sasuke seemed shocked and confused as to why Ino was now running towards him. He had no idea what she was talking about. The next thing he knew, her lips was against his and he was just in too much shock to do anything about it.

What made everything worse for our younger Uchiha was the fact that Sakura Haruno was standing right there after she had stopped him from the window inside and was coming towards him. It felt a knife had just been stabbed through her heart and tears spilled from her jade orbs.

"Sakura." Sasuke said finally being able to push Ino away.

"I hate you." Sakura mouthed**, "I HATE YOU!" **And then she ran.

"Ne Sasuke-kun you don't need her." Ino said as she pushed him to face her, "You have me. You said that all you needed was me in your letters."

"What letters?" Sasuke asked, _**"I never sent you any letters!" **_

He then broke out into a run to look for Sakura.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Ino…" A new voice said.

She turned around and came face to face with Shikamaru. He seemed hurt and angry and had a rose in his hands.

"You'll never stop thinking about Sasuke will you?" he asked, "Even when the guy you really cares for you is staring you in the face!"

He threw the rose down and everything made sense.

"Shikamaru, he was the admirer." Ino said before she broke out clutching the rose in her hands until the thorns cut her.

SUxXxSH

"I have to get away from here!" Sakura screamed.

"**Wait slow down you don't know where you're going!" **her inner screamed.

"I don't care, I don't care!" Sakura shouted aloud.

"You should care guardian." A male voice said making Sakura stopped short in her run.

"You!" Sakura shouted as she turned to face Madara Uchiha.

"It's been a while. Let me see how strong you really are." Madara said.

"I will stop you!" Sakura shouted.

Madara just laughed and after that battle, the final hope fell.

A/N: Okay I know where did all this drama come from. Hey I always avoid it in most of my stories but I decided I had to put it in. Oh poor Sakura you guys know what happened right? Review!

CherryFlower05


	16. Chapter 16

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Um…I once did see a story call this but I believe that mine is different. Anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Key:

"**Inner"**

"_**Dreams"/ Dreams**_

Chapter 16

Darkness, completely surrounded by darkness. Sakura's limp body moved once before remaining in it still state where she looked completely lifeless.

Dead.

Pakuu, Kakashi's tracker dag, raced through the forest on a hunt. His hunt to find Sakura. The moment Sakura was out of the base grounds, Sasuke informed Tsunade what had happened. She was furious after all she had warned Sasuke earlier of doing stupid things like this but it couldn't be helped now. She called for Kakashi and his dogs and they spread out trying to pick up on Sakura's scent.

Rin was in full panic mode and was pacing around her room waiting to hear the news on her daughter. Everything was going their way until now. Kushina forced her to sit down and take deep calming breathes to settle her nerves and reminded her that she wasn't the only one who was worried.

Sasuke was on the hunt to. He had Pakuu as his partner and Kakashi was on the other side with another dog. Pakuu suddenly howled and broke out into a run. Kakashi and Sasuke followed at top speed until they saw her.

"Sakura."

SUxXxSH

Her once long pink locks soaked in her own blood and spread across her body. She looked dead and showed no real sign of breathing. Sasuke dragged his feet towards her. His heart now feeling like a dagger was thrown threw it. He was scared.

Kakashi was already calling the base to have a room set up for Sakura. Seeing that Sasuke was far to shock to even take care of Sakura, Kakashi picked up his daughter in his arms and carried her off. He ordered Sasuke to follow but was unsure if the young boy had even heard him. Sasuke was just out of the world for that moment.

Wires surrounded her body and she remained lifeless. Her heartbeat was barely there. It was slow and soft and that had everyone worried.

Sasuke slammed his fists into the nearest wall leaving a dent.

"It's my fault." He whispered.

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He knew how much his friend was hurting. He could see it in his eyes. The fact that Sasuke was showing how he felt so visible meant what he was feeling and ten times as worse.

"She'll be fine." Naruto said, "Sakura-chan will wake up."

Tsunade walked out of the ER room and looked deadly pale. She walked towards her office and said nothing. As soon as she was in, she poured herself a cup of sake and drank it down. She slammed her fist onto her desk and unwanted tears spilled from her eyes.

"Have we lost?" she asked Shizune.

"I don't know Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied truthfully.

SUxXxSH

Sasuke walked into the room never taking his eyes off Sakura's form. The sight of her chest moving up and down proving that she was breathing was a joy for him. Her now short crop of pink hair spread onto the pillow. They had to cut her hair to be able to get to the head injury she had. Her hair now reached just passed her shoulders.

They wires were less now since she was stable however Tsunade had said that there was a chance that Sakura was in a coma. Sasuke didn't need to hear that. He held every bit of anger he had inside of him. If he had let it out, he would have looked like the devil himself.

Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's cheek and rubbed the small dirt mark there was. It was then when Sasuke realized that something wet was slipping down his cheeks. _He was crying_. The Sasuke Uchiha was crying because he believed that her state was because of him. He _was _blaming himself despite that fact that he knew otherwise. He wasn't the entire person to blame. This was just what faith had thrown at him.

"He really does love her." Ayama said as she watched the scene play out in front of her. She pressed her hand against the glass and sighed. She looked to her side when she heard footsteps. She gasped when she saw Ino. The girl was a messed. Her hair was a mess and she appeared to be lacking a lot of sleep as her eyes appeared swollen. But what shocked Ayama the most was the fact that Ino was crying. She had her forehead pressed against the glass and a waterfall of tears spilled from her eyes.

"Please wake up Sakura." Ino said, "Please wake up and be happy with Sasuke."

It was a shock to hear Ino say something like this. It was no secret that Ino was 'in love' with Sasuke. Also she had made sure that the entire base knew how much she hated Sakura but here she was crying her eyes out and asking for the same girl she hated to wake up and be happy with the man she claimed she loved.

SUxXxSH

The atmosphere was tense already and Hinata could feel herself chocking in it. Everyone was in panic now that the guardian was down and was most likely on her deathbed. She looked Naruto who was drowning his pain in ramen and fake smiles.

"Naruto-kun enough." Hinata said. She glared at him when he didn't stop eating. Her hand slapped the bowl off the table and she shook Naruto by his shoulders, "Stop acting like this!"

"The ramen." Naruto mumbled.

_**Slap!**_

A handprint was left on Naruto's left cheek. "Stop it!" Hinata barked, "Stop acting like its end of the world! Sakura will wake up! You of all should believe that!"

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered. He hung his head unable to look at her. She was right. He told his best friend that Sakura would wake up but yet deep down he didn't believe his own words.

"I hate this _you_!" Hinata shouted gaining the attention of everyone in the room, _**"Where is the Naruto-kun I fell in love with!" **_

She gasped when she said that and covered her mouth. Her face was red and she felt faint all over again. The old Hinata was coming up.

"_L-l-l-love m-m-m-me???" _Naruto said.

Hinata turned her back away from him trying the stop her beating heart that was going wild against her chest.

"Hinata-chan you love me?" Naruto asked reaching out to her shoulder.

"I've love Naruto-kun since we were kids." Hinata admitted softly, "But Naruto-kun _never _noticed me. You noticed other girls like Sakura. I even thought that you _were in love_ with her but Sakura told me otherwise. She gave me hope that I had a chance."

She breathed in and turned to Naruto, _**"I love Naruto-kun. I always have and always will!" **_

Arms surrounded her making her heart stop.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered, "Thank you for loving me."

He made her face him, look into his eyes and she saw only love. He placed his hand on her cheek and said, "Gomen I made you wait."

And then he kissed her.

The mess hall was in an up-roar. Several people clapped and others grinned. It was moments like these that made life worth living.

"I love you so much Hinata-chan."

SUxXxSH

Ino dragged herself to her room and slammed her door shut. She was shocked when she saw Shikamaru in her room. She hung her head and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru sighed. It killed him to see Ino like that. She was beating herself up and what he had said earlier didn't really help.

"You hate me don't you?" Ino asked. She lifted her head and looked at him with her teary eyes, "You hate me right! I'm a terrible person! Someone is on their dying bed because of my selfishness! I'm a terrible person and I only think about myself!"

She was crying her waterfall of tears again. She held her head and cried.

"Yeah you do think about yourself, it's one of your flaws." Shikamaru said. He paused and then whispered, "But it never changed how I felt about you."

"Shika??" Ino whispered, "You don't hate me?"

He got up and wiped her tears away, "How can I hate someone I love."

"Love?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled troublesome, "You really are dense when you're ready Ino."

"Hey!" Ino barked forgetting her sadness and attacked Shikamaru throwing him on the bed, "Who's dense?"

"The girl I love." Shikamaru said.

"_Oh_ Shika, thank you!" Ino shouted as she hugged him, "_Thank you _for caring about me! You really are the man I have been looking for!"

"Tch how troublesome." Shikamaru said embarrassed, "I knew I shouldn't have come."

"Don't ruin the moment Shikamaru." Ino barked as she rested a place on his chest.

The place settled in silent and Ino said, "What about Sakura, it's been far over a week already with no signs of waking up. Will she wake up?"

Shikamaru held her face up to his and said, "Stop worrying you troublesome woman. When Sakura wakes up you can ask for her forgiveness. For now stop worrying."

"I guess." Ino whispered placing her head back on his chest, "But that's easier said than done."

SUxXxSH

Sasuke had yet to move from his stop next to Sakura. The only time he did leave was when Naruto and Itachi dragged him out of the room and shoved him in the shower and turned the icy cold water on him. That woke him up!

Now he was back and waiting for Sakura to wake up. He had fallen asleep against his will when he felt Sakura's hand moved. He had been holding as long as he could remember and the new movement made his eyes flew open and he saw her eyes open.

"Sakura." He said in his hoarse voice. She looked at him with fear and chocked out, "Who are you?"

The shock settled in and Sasuke felt like the world stopped for a moment and came crashing down.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked, "Who am I?"

A/N: Hate me for making Sakura forget everything? Trust me in comes in later. Well I gave you two other couples in the story. Hope you enjoy that. Well review!

Also I want to give a big thank you to my reviewers. Happy to see that you're still here!

CherryFlower05


	17. Chapter 17

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Um…I once did see a story call this but I believe that mine is different. Anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Key:

"**Inner"**

"_**Dreams"/ Dreams**_

Chapter 17

Sakura sat on the hospital bed as her friends and family watched from behind the glass. Rin smiled happy to see that her daughter was alive but…her memories were gone and that was a knife to the heart. However as Rin looked at her 'new' daughter she saw happiness. Sakura's mind was at peace- even more peaceful than when she was with Sasuke. Sakura, at the moment, had no idea what she was supposed to be doing. What her fate was. She was just living and that made her happy.

"So what now?" Kakashi asked as he moved away from the glass. "We hope, we hope that we win this war." Rin whispered.

_XxX_

Sakura watched as Rin entered the room with a plate filled with food. Her jade eyes lit up as the tray came closer. Sakura attacked the meal as soon as it was in her hands mumbling how it was delicious. Rin watched with sad eyes but then she stopped herself. She had to stop begging so depress. Her daughter was at her happiness right before her eyes and she was being selfish by wishing for the old Sakura to return.

"You know, Shizune-sama said that you're my Kaa-chan." Sakura said before she drank some of her tea, "Now that I look at you I can see how much we resemble. It's like looking at a mirror!"

Rin's breath was caught in her throat and her chest tightened. To hear these kind of things from her daughter made her build up with pride. What few children would admit that they look like their parents and be proud of it? She kissed Sakura on her forehead and whispered, "Rest up darling."

And for once Sakura had a beautiful smile on her face from those words.

_XxX_

Naruto knocked on Sasuke's door for who knows what time now.

"Teme open this door now!" Naruto shouted. Before Sasuke wouldn't even leave Sakura's side while she slept but now that she was awake, he won't even come and see her. See how she was.

Naruto knew far too while that the real reason why Sasuke refuses to see Sakura is because he's afraid about facing her. Hearing her ask who he was. It pained him a lot more than the rest of them because he loved her.

"Teme open this door now or else I'm breaking it down." Naruto said. Not hearing anyone, Naruto did what he said he would and the door came down with a crash.

Naruto looked at the cleaned out room. Everything looked normal expect for missing weapons and gear. Naruto's eyes widen as he realized what had happened. He ran out of the room towards Tsunade's office. Sasuke Uchiha was gone!

_XxX_

Sakura looked outside her window in her room and sighed. She felt so alone as if someone who was very important to her was gone however, she found that hard to believe. She had seen so many people that claimed to be her friend. She walked towards her bed but not before turning back around when she heard a noise. Her eyes shifted back to the window before she went to sleep.

A young male up inside from the window and took in Sakura's sleeping form. This was the only time he could face her. The only time that her jade eyes were closed and they couldn't see right through him. He walked over to her and kissed her softly on her lips.

Their last kiss.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke said before jumping out the window.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. Her hands when up to her lips and touched them. She felt as if her heart was being torn apart and she jumped off the bed. Her feet began to carry her into a run. Tears were suddenly running down her cheeks and she had no idea why she was doing all of this.

She raced outside to where she saw a dark figure at the gates.

"Is someone there?" Sakura asked as she walked forward and the pain came back in her chest.

Sasuke refused to turn around when he heard her call out. She was only a few feet from him and he could feel her eyes glued to his back.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, "Are you going on a dangerous mission?"

"Ah." Sasuke said. He smirked for a while but it faded easily. He was going on a dangerous mission and it was to kill the man who hurt her. Sasuke knew that only his brother and he could honestly face Madara Uchiha. He wasn't going to have his brother to that. Itachi was marring soon and was at the happiest in his life. Sasuke had that happiness for a moment until fate decided that he didn't need happiness. It stole it away by causing pain to Sakura which led her right to Madara.

He was going to kill Madara and he knew that there was a good chance that he may never return.

"What are doing on this mission?" Sakura asked. She was very curious.

"Killing an evil man." Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Sakura gasped and she covered her hand over her mouth.

"I could never do that." Sakura whispered, "Kill someone." She paused for a while and then she said, "How come I've never seen you around?"

"I've been busy." Sasuke answered. He was unable to ignore her questions.

"Really? Getting ready for this mission I suppose." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded, "Can I see your face?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke growled out.

"Why not?" Sakura asked walking forward. Tears slipped from her eyes and then she touched her cheeks, "I don't understand why I'm crying. Why I feel so much pain." She looked at Sasuke and asked again, "May I see you face?"

Sasuke disappeared in a blink of an eye and Sakura gasped. "Wait!" He was behind her now, his hot breath hitting her neck.

_Thud!_

The last thing she heard was.

"I love you Sakura.

_XxX_

Naruto broke into Tsunade's office shouting.

"The teme is gone!"

And all hell broke loose.

A/N: Sorry it was a little shorter than I expected. Hope it was still enjoyable. Review for me please!

CherryFlower05


	18. Chapter 18

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Um…I once did see a story call this but I believe that mine is different. Anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Key:

"**Inner"**

"_**Dreams"/ Dreams/ memories**_

Chapter 18

Sakura woke up back in her room with a coat wrapped around her small frame. Tears fall again as she felt a small hole in her heart rip open. Someone very important to her was gone. She tightened the jacket around her body taking in the scent that she was sure she knew. And remained completely unaware of the beyond the hospital walls.

"WHAT!" Tsunade shouted as she slammed her hand onto her table. She growled. That Uchiha had some nerve leaving her base without her permission. She turned towards Shizune and said, "Get everyone ready. I want two teams- one to go after Madara and another to protect the people. Make sure that there's a good bit of medics for the first team and have Shikamaru come up with a battle plan with Itachi now!"

Shizune nodded and raced out of the office. Tsunade turned to Naruto and said, "Have Kakashi get ready to track." She mumbled before shaking her hand at him telling him to leave. As Naruto opened the door he heard Tsunade say, "The demons are finally here and war has come." He sighed before shutting the door completely.

"Naruto-kun…" a soft voice said and Naruto turned to face his beloved.

_XxX_

Rin looked outside as the wind blew. She bit her lower lip before laughing lightly at her behavior. She was acting as if there was nothing left. No hope but really wasn't that how their world had gotten. She heard the speakers come on and listened when she heard Shizune say that the battle was starting now. Her eyes widen, this could be her last battle.

"Scared Rin?" Kakashi asked as he walked over to her. Rin turned her back to him and said, "Yes we all must have fears." Kakashi joined her at her side and said, "Rin there has been something I have been meaning to ask you."

"Mmm…" Rin said. Kakashi then made her face him and whispered, "Did you ever regret falling in love with me?"

She forgot how the breath for a moment there. She couldn't believe what he was asking her. She turned her face away and said in a flustered voice, "Why are you asking this and now out of all times?"

"Because we may never see each other again." Kakashi said, "I've always thought since you left me that you regretted falling for me."

Rin looked at him and the words spilled out of her mouth, "I never regretted that Kakashi! There're very few I regret and you won't one of them. I was honestly in love with you."

"Then why did you leave?" Kakashi said. Rin sighed as she said, "I felt like I was holding you back. I was the burden and you needed to drop me off as soon as you could."

"How could you think like that?" Kakashi hissed out, "My feelings for you have never changed. I love you Rin."

She was sure her face was red by down. Rin could feel the heat rushing from her neck all the way up to her cheeks. "You should have told me that sooner." Rin said.

"I know." Kakashi admitted.

"I love you." Rin said. Kakashi smirked under his mask before pulling it down. Rin reached out and touched his face just as she use to when they were young. She breathed out, her lips parted to take in the air and was also covered by Kakashi's own.

Love was blooming at the worse of time.

_XxX_

"_**We have good teammate work." Itachi said coming towards her.**_

"_**Ah Itachi Uchiha a Sharingan User," Sakura remarked; "Now that makes sense. The Sharingan has an effect on the demons you were the perfect person to be on this mission."**_

"_**Ah," Itachi replied.**_

"_**You," Sakura said, "You're Sasuke Uchiha?"**_

"_**Hn," Sasuke replied.**_

Sakura closed her eyes trying to push the memories away. She didn't want to remember not now. "Who is this person?' Sakura asked aloud. Another moving memory appeared in her mind and she closed her eyes trying to block it out.

_**A large tentacle came crashing down at her giving her no time to react. Her body lifted into the air and Rin had pure horror written on her face at the sight. **_

_**As she was about to move, someone beat her to it.**_

"_**Sasuke…" Sakura said as she opened her eyes," Look out!"**_

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed out. The name only made her heart go wide and she also felt a stabbing pain in her heart.

"_**I don't belong to you Ino." said the husky voice of a male. Ino turned around and Sasuke in all his Uchiha glory. She let her mouth dropped in shock and didn't hear when Sasuke told her to let go of Sakura.**_

_**She was roughly pulled off Sakura and met with one of Sasuke's glare.**_

"_**Don't attack my teammate again Yamanaka." Sasuke sneered before going over to Sakura.**_

_**She was dusting off her clothes and looked up to acknowledge Sasuke. **_

"_**Thank you." Sakura said.**_

She got up and raced out of the room not taking notice to the fact that no one was around. Everyone was gone.

_**She summoned the weapon and breathed it. She still moved a bit clumsily and often lost her footing. When she was about to fall because she had tangled her feet together she landed in strong arms.**_

_**She looked up and met with Sasuke's deep dark orbs. The heat felt up to her cheeks and her chest took a good beating from her heart. **_

"_**Sasuke…." Sakura said.**_

They continued.

"_**Oh and gomen about my Otou-san he is very overprotective." Sakura said when she reached her room.**_

"_**Ah," Sasuke said.**_

_**Sakura then led closer to Sasuke and the said boy froze when he saw what was going on and strangely he made no effort to stop it. Sasuke felt a pair of lips on his cheeks and then met with Sakura's jade eyes.**_

The tears were back now. "Make it stop!" She failed to notice a certain blonde watching her.

"_**Why are you stopping me?!"**_

"_**Can't you see that we're not getting anywhere?!" Sasuke shouted.**_

_**Sakura pulled her wrist out of his grip and glared. Oh boy she was angry.**_

"_**Let me do my job and you should never come in my way!" Sakura shouted.**_

"_**What job?" Sasuke asked. He was getting angry as well, "All you're doing is attacking without thinking and it almost got us killed!"**_

"_**Well sorry!" Sakura shouted thou she didn't look like she really was sorry, "But I would prefer if you not tell me how to capture a demon!"**_

"_**You don't know how to capture a demon!" Sasuke shouted. He didn't mean the things that came next but he was just so angry that he had to take it out on someone, "So far you had it easy! Wit**__**h Shukaku and **__**Hachibi! Someone always did all the hard work for you and you had to do was seal the damn thing! You're not strong you're just a weak annoying little girl!"**_

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"_**So I want to know if what I'm feeling is love." Sakura said.**_

"_**That type of question is better to ask the dope for an answer." Sasuke said, "He'll give you the whole speech about it."**_

_**Sakura laughed, "He doesn't seem like the type of person to know about this." Sakura said.**_

"_**But if you really want to know now." Sasuke said, "For me love is a feeling that makes you feel happy inside and when you're in love you just have no more control over yourself. You'll be finding yourself doing anything for this person. Anything to keep them safe."**_

"_**Sasuke, you talk as if you are in love." Sakura said feeling a bit hurt.**_

"_**Yeah I guess I am." Sasuke said looking at the crescent moon.**_

"_**Well I heard that when you love someone you should tell them." Sakura said, "Before that person moves on."**_

_**Sasuke looked at her as she was watching the sky.**_

"_**Ah," Sasuke said.**_

_**Sakura turned to face him to tell him that they should leave before it got later when she felt Sasuke's lips on hers. Soft, cool and sending sparks through her body. That was what the kiss did to her.**_

_**Sasuke broke away and said, 'sorry' and was about to walk away when Sakura pulled him back towards her.**_

"_**Thank you," Sakura whispered.**_

Sakura was down in her knees crying as Ino came forward. "You're remembering aren't you?' she asked. Sakura looked at her and then pushed her body away from Ino. She remembered her being a cruel person to her and was afraid that Ino would continue her behavior now.

"You should just remember!" Ino shouted, "For your sake and for Sasuke."

"Sasuke…" Sakura said, "Who's he?" Ino gaped and then shouted, "THE GUY YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH! I MEAN ON COME! REMEMBER HIM AT LEAST!"

"I…" Sakura said but Ino cut her off, "I mean do you at least remember Madara?" Ino asked. She then began pacing up and down while Sakura whispered, "Madara."

The pictures flew pass her in her mind. Some were filled with blood…her own blood. The battle between her and Madara came back. How she ended up in that mess appeared as well. Ino stopped her pacing when she saw that Sakura was watching her with a wide eye.

"What?" Ino asked before a bright light blinded her. When she was able to open her eyes again she heard.

"Ino-pig…."

"FOREHEAD!"

A/N: Yeah I decided that Ino should be the one to walk some sense into Sakura. Well hope you enjoyed this one.

CherryFlower05


	19. Chapter 19

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Um…I once did see a story call this but I believe that mine is different. Anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Key:

"**Inner"**

"_**Dreams"/ Dreams**_

Chapter 19

Sakura looked around and she was shocked when she saw Ino but then she remembered what had happened before she had faced off against Madara.

"What do you want?" Sakura hissed out. It was only fair that she was angry at Ino. Hey if someone was kissing your boyfriend won't you be angry.

"Sakura I know that you're angry about the k_" Ino said trying to explain herself but Sakura cut her of.

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear anything about you or Sasuke!" Sakura barked out.

"Even if he's out there getting to kill Madara because he hurt you?" Ino whispered. Sakura eyes wide for a moment and then she shouted out, "What??"

Sakura then took this time to really look around. She was now realizing that there was no one around. Everyone was gone. "Where is everyone?" Sakura asked. She turned to Ino for an answer.

"Gone, they have all gone to war. To end everything." Ino said. Sakura shook her and shouted, "**NO** they can't do that! Madara will kill them!"

"They knew that already Sakura." Ino said. Sakura threw her arms up into the air and said, "I know but….did you just call me by my name?" Ino snorted and mumbled about her not letting it go to her head. Ino sighed again before saying, "Listen Sakura what you saw with me and Sasuke was my fault. I was the one who kissed him. He pushed me away."

"Let's say I believe and I forgive you but with a price." Sakura said. "What?" Ino asked. "Tell me what happened after I fought with Madara." Sakura asked.

Ino told Sakura everything. She was in a coma with Sasuke always by her side. Sakura waking up with no memories shocking Sasuke and everyone else and ending it with everyone leaving to fight in a war against Madara.

With every word, Sakura remembered small bits of what happened. Tear slipped down her cheeks when she remember when Sasuke was leaving and he knocked her out. His last words.

"_I love you Sakura." _

Sakura broke down and cried as Ino watched on.

"Forehead girl?" Ino asked.

"You said everyone headed north right?" Sakura asked as she got back up.

"Yea but….what are you going to do?" Ino asked, "They're miles ahead and there's no way you can check up."

Sakura stood on her two feet and smiled. Her wings burst out from her back and she took off. Ino gaped and then smiled. She waved at Sakura shouting, "Good luck forehead!"

_XxX_

The large group walked quietly as they covered their tracks behind. They could only hope that Madara would not see them coming. The sannin was at the head all three on them. They found out where Madara was hiding thanks to some great teammate done by Itachi and his team. Everything should go well as long as they weren't caught. Tsunade pushed the leave behind her and stepped out to watch the iron building. Its steel doors remained tightly shut and the group advance forward.

Suddenly, the place lit up and a deep laugh was heard.

"Welcome Konoha! I hope you're ready to die?" Madara asked. Tsunade watched as the roof opened into two and Madara appeared. Small disks flew pass him and spotted at certain spots on the fields. A bright light was seen ad then the entire field was filled with unsealed tailed beasts.

"How did he capture them all?" Rin asked as she looked around.

"Have fun with my pets." Madara said, "While I kill off a certain Uchiha younger brother."

Itachi glared at Madara. He knew that the last sentence was being directed towards him. He tightened his fists before looking up to the sky where he saw Ayama.

"Ayama!" Itachi shouted. Ayama opened her eyes and moaned. The two tail had caught her off-guard and sent her flying in the air. She flipped her body in mid air so she could face the demon and blew. Thousands of leaves attacked the two tail and then veins came and held it down. Ayama looked and saw Rin smiling at her. Ayama landed safely on the ground and turned towards Itachi who was running towards her.

"Itachi you have to go after Madara." She said, "You have to save your brother before it's too late." The two tail escaped from the veins and slammed it tails down forcing Rin to jump away. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere with the lightning blade in his hands and slammed it into the two tail. It roared in pain.

"She's right." Kakashi said as he jumped over to where Itachi was, "You have to go." Itachi nodded and was about to leave when Ayama hold him back.

"Wait!" Ayama shouted and then she kissed him lightly on his lips, "You better come back you hear me you weasel."

"Ah." Itachi said with a smirk. Rin joined the small group and said, "We'll clear the way for you." Veins burst from the grounds pushing away any demons in its way. Itachi nodded and sped off leaving the rest up to them.

Madara walked down to a cell and smirked at the sight of a black and blue Sasuke Uchiha.

"Wake up Sasuke." Madara whispered. Sasuke opened his eyes and moaned. His head was killing him and he tried to remember what had happen.

//One hour Ago//

Sasuke had finally found what he believed to be the base where Madara was hiding. The people he spoke to said that a few months ago a man with glowing red eyes showed up and then disappeared into his steel building. Sasuke knew that the person must have been Madara.

He walked onto the field and as soon as he did a light show came on. He was blinded for a while and felt himself being kicked in the stomach. He active his Sharingan but saw nothing but then he felt something coming at him from above. Everything after that was a black.

//Present Time//

"I expected more out of you Sasuke." Madara said, "But this also proves how weak Konoha is." Sasuke looked at Madara and growled. "That's why I left you know Sasuke. They were just so weak for my taste."

Sakura finally found who she was looking for. Things got real easy when that powerful dark aura appeared. She looked down at everyone fighting but many were failing because they were not all gifted.

Rin looked up when she felt a very strong aura above her. Her eyes watered.

"Kakashi look." Rin whispered as she tugged on his arm. He looked up and felt as if he was going to cry to. There was Sakura right before them and in her guardian form.

"Sakura!" Rin and Kakashi shouted.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She summoned her and threw a big gust sending the demons back.

"I need all of to keep them busy so…" Sakura shouted before a colorful light blinded all of them with new power filled their bodies.

_Bam!_

Tsunade smirked as she watched the earth trembled under her strength. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"I leave this battle in your hands." Sakura said, "I'm coming Sasuke."

A/N: Okay so I finished this chapter. I hope you like it. Review!

CherryFlower05


	20. Chapter 20

Guardian

A/N: Hey people this is my new story Guardian. Um…I once did see a story call this but I believe that mine is different. Anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

By: CherryFlower05

Summary: The battle to find the nine demons have begun but they may need some help and Sakura is the person they need.

A/N: This is an A/U fic. Just thought I should mention that REVIEW!

Key:

"**Inner"**

"_**Dreams"/ Dreams**_

Chapter 20

Itachi reached an iron door and slammed his fists into it. It didn't even move. He needed real strength to open this door. A snake like pillar of earth then slammed into the door and Itachi watched with wide eyes at Sakura who was smirking at him.

"You spend too much time with my foolish brother." Itachi said. Sakura just laughed before sending another pillar of earth through the door bursting it open.

"There." Sakura said dusting off her hands.

"How did you get here?" Itachi asked, "How did you get back your memories?" They were running down the halls and Itachi had already begun twenty questions with Sakura.

"Well it's not like I honestly lost the memories in the first place." Sakura admitted, "It was just out of reach for a while." Itachi nodded and then they took a sharp turn down another hall. The entire base was like a maze. Twists and turns at every corner and it was really annoying. Thankfully, Sakura could feel Sayumi's energy and like a bee to honey, she led the two of them to wherever Madara was.

Itachi wanted to ask Sakura one more thing but he wondered whether she'd want to answer something like this. Sakura let her jade eyes rest on him and said, "Just ask."

"Hn." Itachi said as Sakura rolled her eyes. They were brothers that were for sure, "What happened during your battle with Madara."

Sakura smiled sadly, "It's a good thing you asked me that." Sakura said. She stopped flying and landed on the cool ground. "Now I can tell you what I want you to do."

Sakura explained that when she met up with Madara for the second time; he had to know that she was in a weak state or he would have never challenged her. She explained that he wore Sayumi's charm around his neck and now all her power was in his control. In her state back then, defeating her wasn't impossible anymore.

"But why is a guardian helping Madara in the first place?" Itachi asked. Sakura looked down at the ground and said, "Love makes people do strange things. Did you know that a lot of people believe that love is one of the few things that can overcome time and space?"

"Why are you saying that for?" Itachi asked.

"Because it was love that killed Sayumi. Sayumi never challenged Kyuubi, Madara did. Sayumi when to save him and it ended in her death."

Flashback:

"_**Madara you can't!" Sayumi shouted as she watched the man she loved race to the location to where the great demon Kyuubi was, "He'll kill you!" She sighed and looked on feeling her heart tightened around her chest. She bit her lip and chased after him. **_

_**As she came closer, she felt kyuubi's darkness. Her eyes widen when she saw Kyuubi placing its large paw over the almost dead Madara. Sayumi chocked down her sob before she summoned her fire sword. She launched attacks at Kyuubi and the best jumped out of the way to avoid them. The demon set its blood red eyes on Sayumi.**_

_**Sayumi stood tall and bore her sliver eyes into Kyuubi blood red ones.**_

"_**Kyuubi fight me!" the Sayumi shouted, "Let me fight you!"**_

"_**You are too weak guardian." Kyuubi said, "You are fighting me for a dark man's desire."**_

"_**I love that man!" the Sayumi shouted, "I Sayumi love Madara Uchiha and nothing will change that!"**_

"_**You're throwing away your life guardian." Kyuubi said.**_

"_**I don't care. For him I will do anything." Sayumi said, "Anything to prove my love for him!"**_

"_**Then enjoy the after life." Kyuubi said before grinning wickedly and a scream echoed through the air. **_

"_**You have fallen guardian." Kyuubi said.**_

End Flashback:

"With her last strength, she gave Madara the ability to travel through space and time using the Sharingan however he could only go back to the time in his youth and nowhere else. " Sakura explained, "If he came back to the present time and stayed long enough….he would be turned to dust. So he got Sayumi's charm and that keeps him alive and youthful in the present time."

"So without that charm he's as good as dead." Itachi said.

"Hai. That was my mistake. I went against Madara instead of Sayumi. If I knew what I now know I might have already ended this war." Sakura said.

"What about Sayumi?" Itachi asked, "Doesn't she realized that he has a dark desire?'

"No because you see like all guardians Sayumi had a special power and that was to purify the darkness within the demons souls; however because she wasn't that full strength when she was fighting Kyuubi, well….the darkness when into her soul instead. So what Madara's doing now doesn't even affect her."

"Great." Itachi said.

"So now….what I need you to do is take Sasuke and get out of here. Run! Take the entire base and run. I mean it." Sakura said. They came to a door and Sakura placed her hand on it, "Get ready."

_XxX_

Madara watched Sasuke as he tried to put up another fight. He laughed. "Give up already." Madara said in a mocking tone, "You'll never defeat me."

Madara picked up Sasuke's sword and looked at it. He smirked, "You will die by your own weapon." And he when for the kill.

_Bam!_

"Madara stay away from him!" Sakura shouted as she watched the spikes of earth that now covered the floor.

"And the guardian lives." Madara said with a wicked smile. Fire erupted from his mouth and aimed right for Sakura. She avoided it by using a water shield and then sent a raining of ice towards Madara. Lightning danced in the air as the ice shattered easily. Sayumi's charm around Madara's neck glowed.

Sakura covered her face as the lightning was thrown at her. She was waiting for the pain and the electric shock running through her body but it never came. Sakura opened her eyes and almost cried. Sasuke was down on his knees in front of her painted in black and blue holding his katana in defense.

"Well look who has some life left in him." Madara said. Sakura watched Sasuke fall with a thump on the ground and gasped. She glared at Madara pushed her winds against him throwing him through some walls. She when down on her knees and touched him. She lifted his head from the ground and placed him on her lap.

"Sasuke please wake up." Sakura whispered. Itachi came over to her and looked at his younger brother. Sakura ran her fingers over his cheeks and watched as her hands glowed green. Her eyes widen as she watched all the bruises disappear from Sasuke. "I…how did I…." Sakura whispered as she watched as Sasuke started to open his eyes. Before she could even talk to him, the building shook. Sakura got up leaving Sasuke on the ground and screamed as she was sent flying through the walls.

"Sasuke we have to get out of here!" Itachi shouted as he grabbed his brother by the elbow. He saw Madara coming out of one of large holes in the wall with glowing red eyes. He had fire dancing in his hands and it was aiming for them.

"Die!" Madara shouted. A water shield appeared around the Uchiha brothers. The water shield then turned into a orb surrounding him and lifted the two boys off the ground.

"Stay away from them Madara." Sakura said as she crawled out of her rubble. In her free hand, she summoned her fire sword and threw a line of fire at Madara.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered as he pressed his hands against the water wall. "She got her memories back and is finishing what she started." Itachi whispered.

"Two elements at once." Madara said, "Aren't you powerful."

Sakura eyes narrowed as she lifted the orb out of the room and sent it out of the building in a blink of an eye.

"So what now. You took away my prey." Madara said, "Are you going to replace him" Sakura just growled as allowed her wings to burst from her back.

"You'll never understand." Sakura said, "You'll never understand anything. You think that you're so powerful because you defeated me once. You that that you're so great because you pulled that off! Well get what? You played dirty and I wouldn't be proud of that win!"

Madara just laughed. "You're just a monster that needs to go." Sakura said. "And you will be the one who will do that?" Madara asked, "You can't anything against me."

"That's what you think." Sakura whispered, "Why you do think I sent Itachi and Sasuke away. The smart thing to do if I wasn't strong will be to team up with them and since I'm not doing that it means that I don't need their help. I need them out of the way so I could release my full power."

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair before saying, "Seven elements aligned." A large white circle appeared under her feet. Her body lifted off the ground. "Water, fire, air, lightning and earth open." Raining colors of blue, red, white, yellow and green appeared around Sakura's circle. "Two focuses of the earth; light and darkness open." She continued.

Madara watched the charm around his neck rip away from him. His eyes went wide as he watched on.  
"What is happening?" he asked.

"Your defeat." Sakura said, "You never the real problem. The dark charm that was around your neck was. This attack is meant for it and it wants to take it full on without you."

Madara whispered, "No," before watching his body turn to dust. The charm broke into two and the dark energy spilled out taking on the form of a fox. Sakura moved her hands in front of her began forming a pink orb in her hands.

"I wasn't able to do any of this before." Sakura thought, "But now that I know everything. Now that I've found myself everything is coming naturally. I know who I am. I know who my important people are and I know who I have to protect. All this makes me who I am and I am a guardian. Nothing in the world will ever make me chance my mind on that."

The pink orb filled her two hands and glowed. Sakura's feet touched the ground and Sakura shouted, "Guardian's orb!" and a bright light drowned everything things else.

Outside, everyone watched as the unsealed demons disappeared and a powerful power was released. It made them weak in the knees and drained them of their strength.

"What is going on?" Kakashi asked.

"A true guardian is being born." Kushina whispered as she placed her hand over her heart.

Everything was ending now.

_XxX_

Sakura opened her eyes when she heard someone calling out to her. She saw a woman with silver hair and eyes looking at her. Sakura realized who the woman was and gasped out, "Sayumi!"

"Good job. You feed me and saved my Madara." Sayumi said.

"Saved him?" Sakura asked confused.

"By finally letting him die." Sayumi said, "So I could finally move on." She walked over to Sakura with her broken charm in her hands. She placed it in Sakura's hands and closed her fingers over it. "Return this to guardian shire okay. It belongs there." Sayumi said. She touched Sakura's cheek before turning around when a man called out her name.

Sakura's mouth almost dropped when she saw that the man was Madara but he was less…evil. Yeah that was the best way to put it. Sayumi laughed at her reaction and whispered, "Madara wasn't always driven by darkness Sakura. I have a lover." Her eyes then soften and she added, "And so do you and you have him waiting. It's not nice to wait. I know."

Sayumi started to walk away and linked her fingers with the man she loved. She turned around once and winked at Sakura before fading away.

By in the waking world, the building was coming down and Itachi had to hold back his younger brother from rushing in and doing something stupid.

"Let me go Itachi!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to pull away from his brother's gasped. The building had completely fallen and then Itachi let Sasuke go. He fell to his knees as he watched the ruble. She was dead no one could survive a building falling on them. He had lost her again and before he could explain himself.

A loud noise made Sasuke lift his head and he watched as some stone flew up into the air and saw pink.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. The said girl turned around and looked at him. She was covered in dirt and looked tired but she was alive.

"It's over." Sakura said, "The war is finally over."

"You're okay, you're alive." Sasuke said as he walked towards her and got her out of the rubble.

"What you didn't think I'd take down Madara?" Sakura asked faking a hurt tone. Suddenly she found herself in Sasuke's arms. He kept whispering how he almost lost her again. How he thought he had almost lost her again.

"Sakura I want to explain myself about Ino." Sasuke said. Sakura then pulled away from his arms and said, "I was already informed and corrected and I'm sorry. I was stupid to even think that you would…."

She stopped and then smiled, "But it's done and over and everything is okay now. Right?" Sakura said.

"Ah." Sasuke whispered. They leaned in closer to each other, foreheads touched when someone cleared their throat.

"I'm still here." Itachi said with a smirk.

Oh the cleverness of the weasel.

**Epilogue**

Five years have come and gone. Demons sealed and new faiths written in stone. Five years since Madara Uchiha finally left this world and the darkness finally settled down.

Not a lot has happen since Madara was gone. The demons were hunted on and sealed into demon keepers and the power was then passed on to their children when they died.

Itachi and Ayama finally got married but with a double weeding with Kakashi and Rin. Three years later Sasuke popped the question to Sakura while they were training. That boy was lucky she didn't freeze him on ice for that type of proposal he made. He was lucky that she loved him too much. Mikoto was obviously pleased. The chances of getting a grandchild was now increased with both her boys married however both Itachi and Sasuke had made it clear that neither of them were having kids until all these demons were sealed away. They didn't want their children growing up in an era of war and fighting. So now let's see how the Sasuke Uchiha family was coming.

Sakura Uchiha looked at her very pregnant stomach and growled. She was a week late already and she really wanted her baby out of her like now. She stamped her feet before growling and then felt her water broke.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke wasn't exactly sure whether he should stay in the birthing room where his wife was in intense pain and breathing wildly.

"Where the hell is the doctor?!" Sakura screamed and right in Sasuke's ears. The door flew open and Rin raced into the room pushing Sasuke aside and grabbing her daughter's hand.

"Sasuke you go now. I'll take care of her." Rin said. Sasuke nodded and just as he was about to make his escape Sakura called him out.

"Oh no you don't! I need someone's hand when the pain ahead comes and it better be yours or else." Sakura hissed out. Sasuke sighed and took his place next to her on the other side as Tsunade walked into the room.

"Where the hell were you?!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh what are you complaining about?" Tsunade asked as she got ready to bring a new life into this world, "You've felt worse before."

Sakura's eyes when wide and she shook her head, "NO. This is the worse!"

"Okay we're ready." Tsunade said and for the next seven hours or so, the whole room was heard with Sakura's scream and something that sounded like a bone cracking.

"One more push Sakura!" Tsunade shouted.

"You have been saying that fro who knows how long!" Sakura shouted and with the last of her strength she pushed and then heard a cry.

"It's a boy." Tsunade said with a smile. Sakura let her head fall to the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said as he looked at her.

"Mmm." Sakura said.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"I just gave birth to a child. How do you think I'm feeling?" Sakura asked. Tsunade came over to them with a buddle in her arms. "Here we go." Tsunade said as she rested the boy in Sakura's arms. Sakura looked at her baby boy and gasped when she saw that he had her eyes but Sasuke's hair.

"He's so cute." Rin whispered, "I better get out there and tell everyone else. Think of name while I'm gone you two and congratulations."

Sakura nodded and then said, "So any ideas?"

"Hn…" Sasuke said. Sakura moved over on the bed and made some room for Sasuke, "Come on think Sasuke."

Sasuke seated himself on the bed and said nothing.

"Kai?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Um….Shen?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke said.

Sakura laughed as she asked, "Naruto?"

And Sasuke looked at her as if she had lost it.

"Well help me." Sakura scolded.

"Daisuke." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Daisuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. He looked down at his son who had grabbed onto his finger and was laughing.

"I think that will work." Sakura said. She looked at her boy and said, "Hello Daisuke Uchiha. I'm your Kaa-chan." She then looked at Sasuke and said, "And this is your Otou-san. We're your family."

Tsunade came back in to take Daisuke away for a while leaving the couple alone.

"I can't believe we're parents now." Sakura whispered, "Are you happy Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her and captured her lips in his own.

"Ah." Sasuke whispered, "….I love you."

"Me too." Sakura whispered back before the sealed another kiss away.

The End

A/N: And there we have it. I'm kind of disappointed with the ending but it's still okay to me. Well thank you to all my readers and reviewers who stuck with me. I love you guys for that! Well bye!

CherryFlower05

Thank you!

CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL – a special thank you to you because you stuck with me since the beginning. =)

Sakurachan623

Kumiko-oneechan

Luka1Sakura

Ayake Rin

Universal Fighter

itachimeri1989- You as well. You stuck on as soon as you came.

Babykat570

midnightangel09

Eyes of a Black Dragon

Spazz8884

'-CherryBlossom1997

Musik Drache- Thank you!

bascketballangel27- thanks!

KageSakura1982- Thank you!

Twisted Musalih- thank you!

Chocyjod- Thank you!

UchihaKeiko93


	21. Chapter 21

The remake version is out. Anyone interested please check my profile.


End file.
